Now and forever
by katscratchstudios
Summary: (M for violence and cursing. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA.) kagome catches inuyasha with kikyo...cliche right. but she finds that it doesn't hurt like it should instead she takes it was a chance to better herself. she finds a new fate by looking in her past and finding out who she is and what she is as well. she betters herself then sets out to better the world. with a new ally and family.
1. the end of the beginning

-''= thoughts

""=spoken words

_:_ Italics=dreams

**Bold= instinctual voice/demon**

Kagome pov:

I opened my eyes feeling something warm curled up into my midsection I quickly attributed the extra warmth to Shippo. I looked up greeting to the starry sky. 'What woke me up?' I quickly dismissed that thought as I felt my soul pull. I carefully unlatched myself from Shippo without waking him and followed the pull of my soul. Of course not forgetting the lack of Inuyasha at the camp. Walking through the forest I heard the voices watching the woman who had laid claim on my soul. 'Literally in fact she has a piece of my soul. It's what keeps her alive…barely, because that miko just wouldn't stay dead. I mean it with no animosity but still. It hurts when your rival in love is dead and still winning.' "Inuyasha what are you doing?" her voice cut through my thought as Inuyasha released her. I could see blood dripping from her neck. "I've marked you Kikyo and I intend to mate you whether your dead or alive…I-I love you Kikyo. I thought I loved Kagome but she was just a substitute. I loved her soul not her." I stared not sad not even angry just numb…..she might as well take the rest of my soul because I feel as lifeless as she is.

* * *

Normal pov:

She walked back to camp and lay down next to Shippo. She had been in the feudal era for three years. Three years she had devoted herself to two causes. Restoring the shikon jewel and loving Inuyasha. One of her missions had been abruptly ended by what she saw. Inuyasha of course came back shortly after just long enough before sunrise to where when the rest awoke they wouldn't smell the scent of graveyards that clung to him at the moment. Inuyasha hovered over the sleeping kagome thinking she was asleep which she had perfected the act. She always clung to the thought that she had Inuyasha during the day and most nights so that meant he was as good as hers. But Kikyo reared her dead head at the worst of times at best. Finally he spoke certain she was asleep. "Soon kagome I hope you can forgive me I will tell you soon but I have to get you guys warmed up to her little by little….gentle like you taught me." He turned and walked away sitting against a tree content in his on sided conversation. The sun rose and kagome was up already preparing a simple breakfast of fruits and some dried meat. Then kagome packing up camp and was ready before anyone was awake. As they started to wake they were surprised by kagome's control over the camp. She passed out portions and collected dishes cleaning them like usual but with a different air about her. Sango turned to Miroku in a hushed voice. "Hoshi-Sama don't you think something strange is going on with kagome-san. She seems...well the exact opposite of how she usually is." Miroku turned to face her, his violet eyes locking onto her brown ones a look of worry clearly on his face. "Sango-san I'm worried as well but she will tell us once she is comfortable with it herself." Sango nodded and turned her ponytail whipping behind her as she ran toward Kirara. "Sango?" she turned to meet with kagome's chocolate brown hair. "Is there any chance I can ride on Kirara with you and Miroku?" Sango stared at her in shock obviously not expecting this outcome. She nodded slowly and was graced with a smile from kagome. Until Inuyasha came up. "Wench we are leaving." "Inuyasha I'm riding on Kirara today." Her voice was stern and held no room for arguments instead of showing his shock he replied with his signature "Keh" which meant every word in the dictionary and was the equivalent to "Hnn." Kirara transformed into her larger self and the geared up for travel heading toward another rumor of naraku.

* * *

The bodies of youkai covered the clearing as kagome purified the jewel shard she pulled out of a pile of ash. She turned toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I need to return home. There is no point in saying no for the only jewel shards left is the two that kouga has and what naraku has. Also don't you think it would be a good idea to leave a few of them where naraku could never get them?" Inuyasha looked at her stupidly. "THE FUTURE DUMBASS!" she turned and began walking back toward Kirara while Inuyasha just stared for a moment before registering the insult. "Wench you're not going anywhere we need to look for shards." Kagome turned around her dark brown eyes ablaze her blue black hair whipping around as her miko powers reacted to her anger making the silvered hair hanyou stare at her with big golden eyes. Kagome's chocolate brown eyes narrowed. "I wasn't asking Inuyasha…..I was telling you I'm leaving. I'm almost out of supplies and there is very important event coming up." Her eyes narrowed even further. "You know what I'm talking about." Sango and Miroku looked at each other. Inuyasha had most likely forgotten. Her little brother's birthday and her father's death anniversary. She had yet to miss either and she wouldn't start to now. She walked over to Kirara as Inuyasha ran over to grab her hand but was stopped cold by the ice in her voice. "If you even attempt to touch me in any way you will regret it for as long as your demonic life span lasts." She climbed upon Kirara and held Shippo in her arms for a moment giving him a big hug and reassuring him that she would come back.

* * *

The journey back took three days. Sango and kagome talked animatedly as if nothing was wrong. As the landed near the well kagome turned toward Inuyasha. "Inuyasha if I take too long leave Shippo behind to wait for me and join up with Kikyo…..I know she's near here I can feel her." Kagome looked at him and smiled before jumping in the well leaving behind only a few words hanging in the air. "Congratulations on your choice. I will continue to support you." Inuyasha stared at the spot she had just been and it finally made sense to why she was mad. She was expecting him to tell her the same day not to try and hide it.


	2. on my way

Kagome's pov:

I immerged from the other side of the well and walked out of the well house. My canary yellow bag over my shoulder filled with my dirty uniforms and empty containers. 'I need to ditch this uniform I'm not even in school anymore I took the G.E.D and passed perfectly.' I walked into the front doors. "Mama I'm home." As usual I was met with the warm smile of my mother and the energy of Souta. "Hey Souta when is your birthday?" I asked teasingly. His face turned angry "Today my birthday is TODAY." I nodded "I guess that means you want a present." He nodded eagerly as I pulled the wrapped box from behind my back. He opened and immediately his eyes brightened and he jumped up to hug me. "Arigoto Ane-sama" he held up the katana for our mother and grandfather to see. When he opened it his name was in graved into the steal. The hilt was a light brown while the sheath was more of a black. "Now you have a feudal era sword made by a famous black smith that is most likely long dead." He looked at me and smiled at my joking tone of voice as I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "It's infused with my holy powers so it can't be stolen." I showed him as I tried to grab the sword it zapped me then recognized me as its former owner. As I held it the blade started to give off a pink light that was mixed together with blue and green. I didn't think his smile could get any wider but it did. So big I was sure his face would split in half. He gave me yet another hug and ran to go show oji-sama. My mother smiling "you always get him feudal era stuff what was it last year a traditional monks garb and the year before that it was a demon tooth necklace." We talked and I told her about Inuyasha and the gang I also took out a small book filled with pictures of everyone and I showed her Shippo. "Mama this little boy is my son." She looked surprised until I told her that I have adopted him and I'm looking for a way to bring him through the well when there was a rustling in my bag. I opened it and gasped holding him by his collar. "Speak of the devil and he shall come." And there was a little kitsune dangling over the floor his hands covering his nose. His green eyes starting to well up with tears. "I'm sorry mama I wanted to see if it would work since Inuyasha could go through because of the prayer bead I thought if I was surrounded with things that had your essence on them I could go through." By this point I was cradling him trying to get him to stop crying. 'Hey why don't I just take Shippo into town to get some candy with Souta then we can all go to father's grave.' Running the idea past my mother I ran upstairs to Souta's room. I pulled a pair of jeans and a grey long sleeved shirt out of the pile he couldn't wear. Finding a dark blue t-shirt to put on top the dressed Shippo taking a blue baseball cap to hide his ears before stopping "Shippo do you think you can use your kitsune magic to make your ears look human?" he nodded with her chest swelled with pride "I can also change my hair color to match yours." I smiled at him when he did so. He actually looked like he was my birth son. I ran down stairs dragging him behind me and presented him to my mother. "Kagome he actually could pass as your son." I sat him down on the couch as Souta taught him about all the sights sounds and smells he would have to brace himself for. I went upstairs to change putting on a blue tank top and a see through white shirt on top. Pulling on my underused stretchy jeans and combing my hair I grabbed my purse and ran down stairs collecting the children we headed toward the subway.

* * *

Normal pov:

With Shippo on her shoulders and Souta at her side they went into town. They had been walking for ten minutes when kagome spotted her friends "Eri, Yuka, Ayumi over here!" she waved them over and they ran adorned in their high school uniforms. 'Eh that's right senior year just started for them.' They ran over and gave kagome hugs before Eri spoke up. "Kagome lets go into a café and you can explain why you graduated early and the child on your shoulders." Kagome laughed and they all walked into a café down the street. They all got hot chocolate and kagome explained what it was to Shippo. Yuka was the first break the silence. "So kagome explain." Kagome nodded. "This is Shippo he is one of the reasons I decided to leave early. He is my adoptive son. He lived in Inuyasha's home town which as you know still clings to the old ways of the feudal era. His parents were killed in a mysterious accident and I couldn't keep leaving him behind after he was attached to me and me to him so I took the test and passed with an A and now he is officially mine." It was quiet for a moment before Eri asked her own question. "How is it going with Inuyasha?" at that moment kagome's face turned cold and emotionless. "Shippo promise you won't tell anyone." Shippo nodded slowly and kagome turned back to her friends. "He got engaged to his ex-girlfriend behind my back and doesn't know I saw the whole thing." Everyone's jaw dropped at mention of the betrayal but before anyone could pity her she spoke up again "Strangely it didn't hurt. I didn't get sad or angry I just feel numb now." She stood up. "We need to go it's time to visit my dad and I still haven't gotten the boys any candy or the paper lanterns and flowers." She picked Shippo up and grabbed Souta by the hand putting money from their share of the bill and grabbing a few napkins. "Shippo you have hot chocolate all over you face let's get you cleaned up." Shippo frowned and took the napkin. "Sorry mama. It was nice to meet you Eri-san Yuka-san and Ayumi-san." They couldn't help but Awe at how he called her mama. They walked out of the shop and headed up the street stopping to get lilies and bags of candy then five small white lanterns that they would let go at the god tree. They headed back down the street toward the grave yard.

* * *

They walked through the rows of tomb stones. Some kept clean others had no one left to care for them. As she weaved in and out she came upon her fathers. First she cleaned it and offered incense then she introduced Shippo had Souta say hello and gave the flowers. She told him to expect the lanterns as soon as the moon rose. After she was done Shippo spoke up. "Thank you Mr. Higurashi for helping mama becomes who she is." Kagome smiled a small tear escaping but she quickly wiped it away. "Come on Shippo, Souta mama probably has dinner ready." She took the two boys Shippo on her right Souta on her left and they walked back home hand in hand and silent.

* * *

They sat in front of the god tree each saying a happy memory and a blessing before lighting their lanterns and letting them fly. Last it was kagome. She smiled sadly tears already brimming and being held behind her eyes. "I remember the last time we stood in front of this tree we used to light lanterns every month. Then we would climb to the top of the tree to watch them go. Then we would talk about our day but the last time was different. It was like you knew you were going to die when you sang me the kagome song

Kagome kagome / Kago no naka no tori wa

Itsu itsu deyaru / Yoake no ban ni

Tsuru to kame ga subetta.

Ushiro no shoumen daare

You told me to take it literally and after spending some time thinking about it and didn't think you actually meant it but I did look into it and I discovered what you meant by taking it literally

Kagome, kagome the bird in the cage

When will we meet?

In a time that doesn't exist

But death is around the corner

Who is my executioner?

You knew you were going to die the next day didn't you papa you knew you were going to get murdered." She climb to the top of the tree and lit her lantern watching it go. "I love you papa. Now and forever right?"


	3. Chapter 3

The night passed on but none could get kagome out of the tree. Eventually Shippo was sent to sleep in kagome's bed as everyone else went back into the house to sleep but she just sat there even as the moon started to trade places with the sun. Eventually she fell asleep as well

She woke up to a light in her eyes but found it was still night. She climbed to the source and found a weatherproof bag laced in tinfoil and pinned with an arrow. She reached to touch but pulled her hand back feeling her own holy powers. "This….is my arrow." She pulled out the arrow and grabbed the bag jumping out of the tree. She ran into the house running through the living room and charging up the stairs to her room she flung open the door and sat at her desk. Everyone in the house hearing the commotion they gathered around the desk to see her open the bag. "Sweetie what is that." Kagome looked up at her. "It was pinned to the god tree by an arrow." "Honey anyone could have done it." "Mother it was a holy arrow super charged by my reiki. I left it for myself in a part of the past that didn't happen yet." Everyone stopped after she said that staring at her as she pulled out a small pouch and some paper. The pouch was filled with feudal era money. She opened the note.

* * *

it's a short one okie. the letter will be in the next one...well reviews are encouraged.


	4. Chapter 4

_To my old kagome_

_How are you faring after the thing with Inuyasha? Because of you they are happy and Kikyo is pregnant. Shh, don't tell. Hahaha .I found a way to make everyone happy. We weren't supposed to get kikyo's soul. We were supposed to get our great- great- great- great grandmother's midoriko. There is so much I wish I could tell you but I can't. Because midoriko's soul was in the jewel it couldn't get to us when the time came so we got the one we have because kikyo's wasn't being used. You have the ability to absorb the jewel completely. You can give Kikyo her soul back and take midoriko's along with the youkai ones as well of course. But you must keep a piece of kikyo's soul and the jewel. I won't tell you why you just have to because if you don't Rin and or Shippo will die oops guess I told you. You just have to release a part of your soul and focus on absorbing what is in the shard. You will never defeat naraku and whoever else comes after you if you don't get stronger. PS. The piece of your soul in Kikyo hasn't been activated by sending some more it should jump start it. You are capable of such great things I should know, I am you._

_ Right here right now kagome Higurashi. _

_The shikon no tama in person_

Kagome's back straightened. "Mama I and Shippo will be leaving in three days' time. We will come back frequently." Her mother nodded and smiled. She knew that she would be leaving soon. 'Because of kagome's essence in the house the time bend doesn't affect us. So we know when time has changed but how should I tell her that my grandchildren and her come to visit whenever she leaves?' her mother went out to start preparing two bags. She went into Souta's room and took an old book bag. It was blue and black version of kagome's canary yellow one. Which kagome's mother had ultimately replaced with a more durable and fire retardant black bag. Kagome paced for a while knowing what she had to do before screamed out. "SHIT!" everyone came running her mother spoke first. "Kagome honey what is wrong?" kagome looked at her mother than sighed. "By absorbing the jewel I will become three parts youkai. Do you know how long I'll live? Mama I'll most likely out live you all now." She started to cry very hard and she fell to the floor as her mother and brother held her trying to calm her down. Soon her sobs quieted and the tears stopped she smiled at her mother. She looked around to see Shippo dressed in some batman pajamas and asleep on the couch. She slowly raised and looked at the clock. "Everyone head back to bed it's five am. I'm sorry for waking everyone up." She went and picked Shippo up cradling him like a baby she headed upstairs a new look of determination in her eyes.

* * *

She walked down the street going right to an antique shop that she knew was located at the corner. The building was old and looked as if it was going to collapse at any second. But she knew otherwise. She stepped in the door swinging shut behind her causing the bell to ring a second time. She walked to the display case. Inside was a katana the sheath was black as was the hilt both were adorned with forest green tassels. She picked it up and weighed it swinging it around She then picked up a wooden sword and went to the counter. "Hello Tojiro how are you today." Tojiro was the only one she knows from the past for he was cursed with a long life. "Kagome!? I thought you died five hundred years ago." "No Tojiro I was actually born in this time and I travel back and forth to help against naraku and collect the shards." He nodded before looking to what I would like to purchase. "I remember these very well." He turned and went through a door to the back of the shop before returning shortly with another package. "This one consists of five of the same outfit." He opened it and took out a miko garb but instead of the traditional red and white this one was black and green. I tried to hand him money for my purchase but he stopped me cold. "For old times' sake no." he also added a smaller practice sword and katana also a list of trainers. "For your son Shippo." I smiled before taking the items and leaving saying thanks on my way out. 'I'm leaving tomorrow it almost seems unreal. All this technology it feels so out of place.' She walked down the street deep in thought. She collided with someone sending them sprawling in one direction and her in the other. She sat up quickly picking up her newly bought items. "Here let me help you." she looked up to see the owner of the voice only to be met with soft brown eyes. She stood up and dusted off her jeans. "Arigoto and gomen for bumping into you I was deep in thought." 'Why is his face so famil…..HOJO!?' she looked at his face to have her thoughts confirmed. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans with black high-tops. "No it's my fault I didn't notice you." She smiled softly. "It's nice to see you again Hojo." His eyes went wide with shock. Her eyes were a lighter brown than he remembered her hair was pulled back into a messy bun her skin a little darker than he remembered. "Wow kagome-san is that really you? You look different." "But in a good way." he added defensively. She smiled. "Arigoto." He gave her the stuff he picked up. "Maybe one day you and I could go out together like for coffee or karaoke." She smiled at him softly. "I don't know Hojo. How about I call you on a day that I can, how does that sound." He nodded in agreement and wrote down his number than gave it to her before they walked away from each other in their separate paths that probably won't intersect for a long time. She walked humming a tune that was long forgotten. 'Close your eyes, take to the skies like a big blue kite leave your woes behind. Close my eyes, try to remember what you said to me before you said goodbye.' Constantly saying the same words in her head her never ending song

* * *

"Mama I'm home did Shippo eat lunch?" Her mother's head popped out of the kitchen. "No dear he won't eat a thing unless you're here." Kagome laughed before going into the kitchen and grabbing a cookie. "Mama Can we take cookies with us when we leave. I don't think we will be joining Inuyasha and the gang for a while. I have a lot of things to do so I want to send a messenger and cookies." "Sure thing honey I'll get right on it." "Mamma what are mozey ella sticks." Shippo came into the room running. "Shippo do you mean mozzarella sticks?" he nodded. "It's like bread and cheese but the cheese is inside the bread." He nodded than pulled her to the table were two plates of mozzarella sticks and carrots sat. They ate quietly Shippo finishing first but whenever he looked away kagome threw another carrot onto his plate from the bag so conveniently place under the table. By the time the bag was half empty her son was staring at the plate intently watching it as he picked it up and handed it to kagome's mother. "Mama I think that plate was cursed." At that point kagome was on the floor laughing her ass off. Her eyes were tearing up. Then out of nowhere she stood up straight her face emotionless. Mama I'm going into the shrine no one especially Shippo can come in alright." She turned and glared at Shippo and whatever protest he had died in his throat before he nodded slowly. "Yes mama." She got up and went to her room putting on the traditional priestess garbs and a small jar she went toward the shrine.

She sat cross legged in the center of the shrine the jewel shard in front of her. She imagined her soul as a jewel then picked up a shard and broke one off the same size and put the jewel shard in its place. She then imagined a signal shard and put her soul shard with it. She did it with all eleven of the jewel shard until her soul was half pink and the other half was blue and green. Her eyes snapped open the jewel shards gone. She felt her reiki pulse beneath her skin. 'Is this the jewels powers?' ** No it is your own. But a small part of it is the jewels. You are more powerful than midoriko and Kikyo combined without the jewel. Think of the jewel as a bonus. But be weary I can only hold down the demons for so long and then you will become a demon you must pick which one to absorb first. So pick your race you wish to begin with before it is chosen for you. **'If I'm a kitsune I can truly be Shippo's mother, won't I.' **what a noble choice…for your son. You will be gifted with all the power and traits of a full grown daiyoukai kitsune. You will be able to transform between the two. While in human form you will not smell of youkai in any way and vice versa. I will train you in your sleep but you must seek help in the real world as well. You are powerful and you are confident, kind and beautiful don't let anyone even try to take that away from you. **'Yes I promise I won't and I guess we will continue this tonight for I am leaving tomorrow morning.' She got up and turned around walking inside of the house. "Shippo mama I'm done." she turned to see Shippo gawking a confused look etching into her features. She turned to Souta whom conveniently dropped a plate thus shattering. "Ane-sama your eyes they are umm." She didn't give him a chance to finish she ran into the bathroom. 'Black hair that now goes to my waist, ivory skin, and cold blue eyes…WAIT BLUE EYES?' her eyes were now a sharp light blue when she calmed down they got a bit deeper and kinder. When she got angry that turned to a fiery sapphire. "Mama my hair grew and I have blue eyes." She ran out her mother not the least bit fazed. "I know dear, do you want some tea because I need to talk to you." she slowly sat down at the table as her mother brought to cups of tea. "Now honey you must not be mad at me but I already knew how this would turn out. In fact when you leave you visit me." Kagome looked at her mother shocked. "Before you even try to pry information from know that I am not going to tell you anything else. In two days' time Inuyasha will probably be at the well thinking that you are dying over on this side." Her mother stood up and went upstairs. "I'm going to finish packing you and shippo's bags. If you're going to be able to leave early enough you should sleep now. It is sun down already." Kagome nodded numbly 'well at least I live.' She stood up and went to Shippo and picked him up. "Shippo your falling asleep right where you stand" she let out a small chuckle before let her reiki envelope him brushing against his in a calming way soothing him to sleep. She walked up stairs placing him in her bed and climbing in next to him. He automatically curled into her side and they fell asleep soon after. Shippo going to his dreams and kagome to her training.

_: She looked up to the blue sky the green grass blending easily in the breeze. The field was filled with flowers. By touching one she was presented with a memory. She turned to see the god tree and smiled. her smiled widened when she saw someone else. She was taller than her by a few inches. Her eyes the same blue as kagome's her hair longer and a lighter black. "Hello midoriko Sama it's nice to finally meet you is it not?" the woman nodded. "It's nice to finally meet you two kagome. Shall we start we only have nine hours left." Kagome nodded as they went over basic drills with her priestess powers. She let her power go and searched. Then she practiced force fields and manifesting her power into disks or a weapon. By then end kagome was battered and bruised. "Kagome I will leave you the remainder of your time to rest for real. You have and hour left tomorrow we start with healing and weapons." She gave her a soft smile. "You have an hour of sleep make the most of it." Kagome nodded to the woman and climbed into the god tree everything else fading from around her she fell into that oblivion we welcome as sleep._

She woke to the chirping of the birds outside. 'Shit, what if I totally fried Shippo in my sleep.' She removed the blankets to see a safe Shippo curled in a ball. 'Oh thank the kami's.' "Shippo honey get up we need to get ready to go sweetie okay." She shook him slightly his eyes fluttering slowly before opening. "Mama is it time to go?" she nodded slowly and he got up no questions asked. They walked down stairs their packs waiting for them her mother standing proudly in front of them. "I took the liberty o getting Shippo his own sleeping bag. I packed ramen as well as dried fruit and vegetables and meat. You and Shippo have different packs of provisions. I added some flashlights and rope and an umbrella just in case." she handed them their bags and an extra one to kagome. "These are the cookies and your bag has all the candy. Be safe sweetie." kagome nodded and took the bags then gave her mother a big hug before turning to walk to the well house. At the moment she was wearing hakama pants and a haori top. She had three pairs of those. With her sword at her hip she jumped down the well Shippo right after her. As the magic swirled around her she found a sense of comfort of belonging. The magic tickled her skin and teased her hair out of its pony tail. As she landed at the bottom of the well the magic let her down softly all but dropping Shippo on his bottom. She pulled her hair into a pony tail before climbing out of the well. Shippo on her shoulders she walked to the village that always welcomed her with open arms

* * *

Extra long chapter to make up for the short one...love ya or not


	5. Chapter 5

She frowned and visibly cringed at the sight before her. Low level demons everywhere praying on the village and it's in habitants. She walked in and put Shippo in a force field than sent a purifying wave over the village killing all the demons in one fell swoop. She walked into kaede's hut. She was in a battle position and was surrounded by ten piles of ash. "Kagome dear your back was it you the one who purified all the demons. This aura is unfamiliar to the one you usually give off." kagome smiled "Because the aura and scent everyone is used to isn't mine. It's kikyo's and the shikon's. But I've fixed that." Kaede turned around and stumbled backwards. "Kagome your eyes." kagome nodded smiling. "Yes I found out I was never supposed to be kikyo's reincarnate I was supposed to be midoriko's so I have taken midoriko's soul and unlocked my true power while giving Kikyo parts of her soul back. I am now me. Whom I was meant to be." Kaede hugged her tight. "Thank you kagome for giving my sister a second chance at life but how did you do it." kagome sat down and explained the last few days not excluding anything. They then called a messenger to deliver the cookies and message. They sat around the fire pit in the center of the room and just talked as she and Shippo explained their plans and how they must leave because Inuyasha will think she is dying because of Kikyo slowly getting her soul back. Kaede hugged them and they set out walking to the east to train with the soldiers there.

by night fall they had found a cave far away from the village. That night kagome awoke to a strange feeling she wandered to the back of the cave and continued down a corridor she hadn't noticed. it continued to slope down for ten minutes she came to an underground hot springs and fresh water pools. The roof was made of sometime of shining stone that glittered even without the light. There were ledges over hanging over the water suddenly Shippo came running. 'Wait how can I hear his heartbeat. He isn't even down here yet.' her hands wondered up to her ears which were now pointed. She looked into the water. Her nails had sharpened into claws. Her hair now went to her knees; she had nine long fox tail coming from her butt. Shippo came barreling down the path. His eyes widened when he saw her. "Mama?" she nodded slowly and he ran to hug her. "Why didn't you tell me mama?" "Shippo I wasn't supposed to transform yet. This is the side effect from absorbing the jewel. I can now freely transform into a kitsune and when I do there will be no trace I was ever human. Do you understand Shippo now i can truly be you mama." her tails were black with white at the tip. He nodded and hugged her. "Shippo bring the stuff down here this will be our new home isn't it pretty?" he ran up and was back a moment later with the stuff. She built a fire and laid the sleeping bags around it. "Later on I'll get torches and put them on the walls." she went to the entrance and whispered a warding spell she had learned the night before. Anyone who comes past here will never see the cave or sense the beings inside. She then went back down to sleep and begin her training.

_: the woman came at her swinging the sword. She parried and returned with a strike of her own. This was in turn blocked. It went like this for a while before she mixed it up with high and low strikes. Finally gaining the upper hand on midoriko she knocked the sword from her hands and pointed the tip of her blade to the woman throat. "Do you yield?" midoriko looked up at kagome smiling. "Yes I do and you should get ready to go, the eastern palace is a two days run if you stop for lunch and camp at a demonic speed. But be weary do not appear to them as a kitsune or they will not welcome you." Kagome nodded helping midoriko up she returned to the tree and climbed into the braches for a well-deserved ten minutes of sleep._

She opened her eyes and took a quick bath before Shippo woke up. She dressed in a different pair of hakama pants and bound her breasts flat before putting on the matching white training top. She then woke Shippo up. "Shippo get up we need to get going if we are ever going to get to the eastern palace." She stopped for a moment. "Shippo what do you know of youkai politics and traditions?" Shippo smiled big as his chest swelled with pride. "Everything…..I can teach you." She nodded and smiled. "We have to leave our bags though. Take your extra clothing and the dried meat and put it in this woven basket I got from Kaede. "He nodded and they started off. Leaving a moment for kagometo put barriers on the cave to where no one could find it.

* * *

every one flipping thank the black wolf queen because she really got me to post again and the next chapter alright...everyone REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha pov:

We started back to edo Kikyo felt kagome's soul coming back. We were stopped by a random messenger. "Inuyasha I have a message and a parcel from a kagome Higurashi." He handed them to me before turning back the way he came. i read the note aloud

Dear Inuyasha

How are you guys doing? I hope well. Do not worry about me I'm not dying I have simply decided given the circumstance with Kikyo to make her more human by releasing more of my soul. I have found a substitute which I will reveal to you later on. But for now enjoy her second chance at life again. Also I will not me joining you guys for some time. I do not know how long. You were right I will never be as good as Kikyo if I don't try to better myself. So I will go and seek the training I would not have been able to get traveling with you guys. I will make sure to keep any shards I come across and to search for any should I sense them. But I most likely won't there is probably only a few more that naraku hasn't taken. Also I sent you some cookies from my mother. Tell Sango and Miroku that I said hi Kikyo too and that I am fine now.

Ps: Shippo being my son is travelling with me. Enjoy the cookies

Right here right now

Kagome

I unwrapped the parcel to see an abundance of cookies and let everyone examine the note themselves. I smelt tears and looked over to Kikyo who was sobbing uncontrollably. "K-K-Kagome is giving up the soul that is rightfully hers so that we can be together? Even after I stole you from her and tried to kill her she still forgives me and gives up a piece of her very being for me. Why…why is she being so nice to me?" I hugged her in an attempt to quiet her sobbing. "Because Kikyo that's just how she is. That's why we love her. She found a substitute no doubt she isn't going to give you the whole soul or else she won't be herself anymore. So she isn't killing herself she is reversing roles with you basically because she wants to." I looked to Sango and Miroku who were in shock because of this new found information. I turned around and headed in the direction we came from to the west. "Come on I say we continue with our journey and have faith in kagome." Everyone turned toward Miroku who had already started going back in the direction we came.

Normal pov:

Kagome stirred the flames as Shippo came back with water in some wooden cups they brought with them. They ate the dried meat and drank the water. Soon they got ready to sleep without their sleeping bags. Kagome put a force field around the clearing before going down to sleep.

_: "Okay kagome now we need to learn how to control your fox fire then we can teach Shippo." For the next hour they focused on building the green and blue flames. Moving them making multiple, shrinking them and making them bigger. She then climbed into the tree and went to sleep for the majority of the night._

* * *

"Shippo get up please." She stirred the child awake he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Mama the suns still down." "I know Shippo but if you're going to teach me about youkai we need to wake up early." He nodded. "First of all there are the four nations north, south, each, and west. West we know its ruler is Sesshomaru. The west is the land of Inu youkai. The north is of course Kouga's land of the wolf youkai. It doesn't have a set hierarchy and the packs stick to themselves. It has a sub ruler Ayame who you know is a white wolf. Their pack and the regular wolves are who are in power but they are just controlling the mountains the north is also shared by the dragons the lord o that land has yet to take a mate he is named Lord Haru. To the east we have the snow leopard youkai. The current ruler is Akira Chikao who is mated to Akari they have a son about Sesshomaru's age named Takeshi. The snow leopards are more mischievous than the Inu but they are still loyal and very kind. Then there are the southern lands. No one has heard from them in a long time. Their ruler was missing for about eight years but has been in hiding the past ten. Last I heard the kitsunes were in power there. The southern ruler does not attend any social events and the like. They were said to have had a daughter but she disappeared about eighteen years ago. I think that's it." Kagome nodded absorbing the information. 'I'm very curious about the south now. After our rounds we shall go there next.' She nodded at her unspoken decision before standing. "Come on Shippo we need to start." Shippo came and hung onto her back. She was a faster runner than he was.

* * *

the youkai politics thingy . this thing you need to remeber it


	7. and it starts

I don't own...sadly

Gomen for not updating more frequent...i need help for northern characters though

* * *

The eastern boarder came into view. She suddenly stopped. "Shippo for the rest of our journey I must appear human." He nodded. A blue light came out of nowhere and swirled around her soon a green light joined in then pink. When it died down she was once again her blue eyed self. She picked Shippo up and began walking across the border when she was stopped by the border patrol. "What business do you have within the east ningen?" one of the two men was obviously a kitsune by his fiery red hair and pointed ears. Plus she could just smell it on him. The second was a snow leopard categorized by his blue hair and leopard spots. "We require a privet council with Lord Akira of the east." The men could do nothing but nod and give directions because they could smell no lies or ill intent. "You may pass ningen the palace is a day's journey straight ahead impossible to miss it." She nodded and bowed deeply Shippo following suit as well they then turned and began to walk toward the palace. The east was like one big forest with few and far between rice fields. They began their journey keeping to the trees. Shippo jumped from branch to branch and kagome utilized her force fields to create a bridge between branches so she wouldn't have to jump around. Being as heavy as she was she would alert anyone underneath them of their presence by shaking the trees. Soon the sun began to set. "Mama Can we stop to rest? I'm hungry." she nodded and they stopped. She threw up a force field and gave him some dried meat. "We should reach the eastern palace by noon tomorrow if we get up at sunrise."

* * *

The night passed quick kagome learned how to utilize her claws and her shape shifting abilities. As the sun rose she then changed into her black hakama pants and a forest green kimono like top. She woke up Shippo and they began their journey this time on the ground as to not seem suspicious to anyone who might see. Around noon the palace came into view. It was placed inside a huge clearing. It was Victorian style and everything was white or a light blue so that it stood out from among the trees. It was surrounded by a wall taller than the trees but the gate was open. Inside were the training grounds, a river and gardens. Kagome turned toward Shippo. "Shippo I'm going to be acting very different from now on. Whatever I do or say you will not speak and you will not move outside of my permission. You may still call me mama but do not under any circumstances be scared of me. I will only be myself when we are alone." He nodded and at that moment she placed on a mask. Her eyes went to an icy blue cold and uninviting. Her face held no emotion and rivaled even Sesshomaru's stare. 'Is this still my mother? She is so…so…so Sesshomaru.' They started toward the palace going through the necessary steps to have a council.

* * *

She stood in his office. The walls were a deep blue and the cushions were silver. She looked straight at Lord Akira. His hair was an icy blue and pulled into a high ponytail, he had an ivory complexion like her. His ears pointed, he wore a plain blue kimono and a white obi. His eyes were a warm grey, his nails sharpened to cat like claws. He had leopard spots on the sides of his neck and going down his arms. "Now ningen…" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because kagome interrupted them. "Kagome my name is not ningen that is my race my name is kagome Higurashi." She bowed and the lord smiled. "Well kagome I think I like you. Now what brings you to my lands?" "Lord Akira I would like to be trained with your army for some time. While I am here I offer you my services as a miko in your infirmary. I can heal minor injuries or major ones I can also heal sicknesses prepare medicine and perform child deliveries and surgeries." 'Hmm this sound like a good trade but how will she put up with the soldiers she is female.' "Do not worry about my wellbeing my lord for I can hold my own. I'm going where ever I can to further my training. After this my next stop is the north then the west and I will end it with south. I already have basic knowledge." He nodded. "My dear lady kagome we have a deal. I shall have a room prepared for you." She hesitated. "My lord if it is not too much trouble could I have two rooms I have my ward with me and he is old enough to sleep in his own room but I fear he is very mischievous and need me to keep an eye on him." He nodded. "May I meet your son?" she nodded a smile in her eyes. "Shippo you can come in now." Out of nowhere ran in a bundle of red nearly knocking kagome over. "Mama the mean people tried to take me away. They said that you didn't love me and you were using me f-for your own benefit." She stroked his head her features softening as she calmed him down. "Shippo I would never use you. You know I love you. Now say hello to lord Akira." Shippo turned and bowed to the man who was obviously in shock. "Your ward is youkai but your human." She nodded. "Is something wrong? Lord Sesshomaru's ward is human and he is youkai so why is it wrong the other way around." He sat there for a minute thinking on what she said. "I suppose you are correct." not long after a maid came in to escort them to their rooms. "Oh and Lady Kagome you officially start tomorrow." Kagome smiled as herself and Shippo were led to their rooms. She memorized every twist and turn she came upon determined to do her best and to surpass all of them then leave a lasting impression on this land. "Okay milady kagome this is your living quarters. There is a sitting room a bathroom and two bedrooms for you and you're...son." the maid bowed then back out of the room because giving her back was a sign of great disrespect. As soon as the doors closed kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Wow being emotionless takes a lot out of you." Shippo jumped into her arms and she cradled him for a bit before letting him down and setting up a soundproof barrier. She collapsed onto the floor just lying there for a moment before making her decision. She got up and took out her hakama pants and a loose top and sat them on the edge of her futon. They were about to carry on with her youkai lessons when there was a knock at the door. Kagome replaced her mask and had Shippo sit a little ways away. "You may enter." A servant came in and bowed. "Lady Kagome I am your personal maid Hoshimi. I am at your service." Kagome nodded "Come in and close the door behind you Hoshimi-san." The maid nodded and as the door clicked in place the barrier was back up. "You may sit here Hoshimi-san." She gestured toward a green silk cushion right next to Shippo's blue one. She bowed before sitting down. "Now Hoshimi-san how old are you." "I am sixteen Lady Kagome." "EH? You only sixteen well we can't have you calling me lady now can we you may call my kagome Nee-Chan, for I am only two years older than you." The girl looked taken aback by the comment. She was obviously human. She had uncharacteristically blonde hair for the region and her eyes a dark green. "I couldn't Lady Kagome I would get in trouble." Kagome looked at her. She had genuine fear in her eyes but Kagome's face was cold and emotionless. "The room has a sound proof barrier no one can hear and you can be sure neither me nor my son will tell. You can trust us." She nodded a smile on her face. "Okay kagome nee-Chan you are needed in the mess hall for introduction in ten minutes. Lord Akira says to wear a dress and make your time here start off interesting." Kagome nodded and dismissed her saying she could get dressed herself. She went into the wardrobe and pulled out a azure blue dress with small white flowers on the border. The collar was slightly raised so it resembled a choker the sides of the dress split mid-thigh she had on boots that went to her knees it was made of the skin of some poor white animal. She had her hair tied into a high ponytail with a white ribbon. She had Shippo in a white hakama pants and a azure blue shirt on the corner of the shirt was a small ring of silver around a azure butterfly. "Mama what's this?" She sighed "Shippo you know how wealthy families and demons have their own families' crest?" he nodded. "Well this is mine. After I train more I should get actual markings but for now I'm using this." He smiled really big. "So you marked me as your son?" she nodded putting back up her façade as the two of them took down the barrier and head down to the mess hall where the soldiers eat.

* * *

as stated above i need help with creating the northern empire. i need some female dragons any ideas? i need three girls preferably different ages like way different ten years (Demon terms) in between. if i like them they will be featured in the story if not they won't


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my people...you are allowed to love me

* * *

They walked to the entrance to the mess hall Lord Akira waiting for them. He looked kagome up and down. "This should be interesting." "Lord Akira why must I dress like this" her face still emotionless. His smiled got wider if it was at all possible. "Because my dearest lady kagome my men would not like to train with a woman so if we let them fight you, if they want of course, and you do well, which you will, then they will accept you the dress will just get them irate quicker. It makes you look…delicate. And then there is Shippo. Who they won't want to accept at all and I'm sure he could take out two of my men at once with proper training that could turn to ten." She nodded Lord Akira walking ahead of her and Shippo close behind. The mess hall was obviously over crowded. Men were sitting at tables and on the floors and there was still more waiting to be served. When Lord Akira walked in the all stopped and bowed. Youkai and human alike all getting along and working together to defend their home, she respected them in a different way then she thought she would. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Lord Akira spoke. "This is Lady Kagome she will be training with you for a while." Kagome tried looking as timid as she could, thinking about anything that scared her when she was little and bringing the feeling back and letting it roll off her in waves. Her reiki tried to spike but she kept it down. Lord Akira smirked 'Oh this will be interesting.' The youkai in the room looked at her disgusted slowly the room went into and up roar. It got even louder when he introduced Shippo. "If any of you don't like my decision challenge her. You will not be punished." Suddenly one of the youkai stood up. "I Zentaro top of my class challenge you lady kagome on behalf of all my fellow soldiers." Suddenly all the fear was gone from her aura. There was a mischievous glint in her eyes. Her face emotionless "I Kagome Higurashi accept your challenge."

* * *

The other soldiers waited with bated breath outside in the court yard as Zentaro emerged not wearing any of his armor from before. Expecting a fully armored woman they were surprised as she emerged wearing the same dress. She didn't even wear any gloves. She walked into the field the little kitsune trailing behind her his reiki flaring strongly in warning to the men. She stopped in front of Lord Akira and kneeled Shippo following suit. "Thank you Lord Akira for allowing me this chance to prove myself worth to train with your army." He nodded impressed. "You may rise lady kagome. Now the rule is no killing in any way shape or form." Strangely he was looking at kagome when he said this. "When one quits or is held in a situation where escape is impossible we shall stop." She nodded and he did the same. She dropped down into one of the fighting stances she had to learn in her dreams. She held her sword proudly without fear as he lunged. She quickly parried kicking him in the side as she passed. She darted back and forth around him using her speed slicing at his arm and drawing the first blood. But she got to close and he was able to knock her back. The force of the blow knocking her back and making her loose her sword. With his sword at her throat she waited. "I guess it's time I get serious." She let her reiki flare around the area making all the demons visibly flinch. Shippo was laughing in the corner. "Mama why are you holding back? You could make him piss his pants." she brought her knee up and kicked him in the groin then slid under him placing him in a barrier. She smiled as he banged on the walls trying to get it to break. "Hey I could have left your arms outside of the barrier. let's say ten feet east. Fifteen if you were lucky." the barrier began to lift up into the sky "Anyone else doubt my ability to be here?" there was a series of no and shaken heads. She nodded and smiled. "Okay then less try this introduction shit again. I'm lady kagome Higurashi the shikon miko that is my son Shippo and let's just say unlike his mother he doesn't play around with his prey. We will be training with you so get used to us." her barrier moved slightly as the youkai inside banged on it. She let out an over dramatic sigh and let go of the barrier letting him fall six feet. She walked over and helped him up. "Let's get you to the infirmary so I can patch you up." the crowd dispersed with excitement leaving only Shippo and lord Akira. "So lord Akira how long do you think mama is going to be training here?" lord Akira looked down to the little fur ball. "For her I'd say a month but since you will be training as well I'd say two or three." Shippo nodded and left Akira to walk to his study 'If she is going to be here I guess I can have some fun.'


	9. and this is who i am

i was so happy at the new faves and followers i'd like to send out a special shout out to the following members of

Pisnicka  
VampireGrimmjow (Grimmjow is hot isn't he?)

Shippos Snowflake

fallen95

hinatarosehime

VampireAngel90

Elizabehta Beilschmidt

Kiwi Chan

starfier

and the rest it would take to long to write...also a special thanks to The Black Wolf Queen for inflating my already small ego and boosting my miniscule self confidence...I'm really happy you are a part of the fanfiction family.

* * *

It was two weeks later when kagome had finally started to adjust that things got interesting. Constantly avoiding lord Akira whose wife wanted a living doll. Lord Akira walked down the hallway toward the gardens in search of kagome but side tracked to the tailors. "Luna, are you in here." a mound of silk shifted then an out of nowhere a girl popped out. "Yes Lord Akira." she had black hair in a pixie cut her skin a darker shade than everyone else's she looked about twelve in her pink kimono and hair ribbon. "How is my favorite panther doing?" She glared at him with light brown eyes. "What do you want my lord?" he smiled mischievously "You know that dress I had you make? I need about ten more in different colors and designs. Same measurements as the last one." she nodded. "How did you get the girl's measurements anyways?" he smiled. "That does not matter. Have you seen my no good son anywhere?" she shook her head. "Now if you would leave I have work to do." she turned him around and shoved him out closing the door behind him. She looked around the room. "He's gone Takeshi." Out of a shelf of kimonos emerged a tall youkai. His hair was a steely blue. His eyes a stormy grey, he towered over Luna wearing a pair of grey hakama pants and a blue haori top. "Thanks for hiding me Luna. If I let my dad introduce me to the new girl we will be listening to two hundred years' worth of child hood memories." She nodded. "Go out the back way then." She began pushing him toward the door. "I have work to do now go." She shoved him out and locked the door pushing a rack to cover it. "What was that all about." The girl jumped and spun around sitting on her desk was kagome. Her blue eyes light and filled with mischief; her hair had been let out of its confines and pooled around her on the table, her legs hung off the edge. She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "W-What are you doing in here?" Luna asked her. She smiled but it was gone as quick as it had come. "I'm hiding before Lord Akira tries to put me in another dress. That fool really wants a daughter or he just likes messing with me." The girl visibly relaxed. "I think he's just trying to make your stay interesting for everyone. The dress helps everyone remember that although you can fight you are still a girl. Also you have ten more dresses like that on the way." Kagome visibly flinched which pulled a laugh from the youkai. "Luna how old are you?" the girl looked at her before realizing how she knew her name. "In human terms I'm twelve but in actual years I'm one thousand two hundred and fifty." Kagome nodded. "I'm eighteen. I'd pull seniority on you but your way older." Luna smiled. "Aww you're but a kit." Kagome looked confused. "A kitten, you know baby cat. Dog demons say pups while we felines say kits instead of kittens foxes also use the term kit." kagome nodded when a series of footsteps came toward the work shop. "Shit he's on his way back." She grabbed kagome's wrist and pushed her out the back door into the gardens. Kagome looked up to see a few woman staring at her before one ran off. "I'm going to go tell Lord Akira we found his wife's new doll." Kagome stared at them in horror for a moment before getting up and running into the maze of a garden. After a while she lost them in the twists and turns. She was walking when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled through the wall. Whoever it was had a hand over her mouth. That's when she heard the voices. "She was right there I swear I used my chameleon abilities to blend into the background and then poof she's gone." "Look its fine but my wife wants to meet her new doll. She's always wanted a daughter and kagome is the spitting image…to bad kagome isn't a kitsune." 'Shit I am a kitsune. Wait a second why am I worried about that. My so called savior is still holding me really, really tight.' She waited until their auras were out of range before elbowing whoever held her in the stomach followed by a kick to the head. She turned to see a kneeling figure. His hair slightly longer than hers was steely blue. His eyes a stormy grey, he wore a pair of grey hakama pants and a blue haori top. He was lying the ground holding his head.

* * *

Takeshi's pov:

I felt her aura followed by a void. 'Damn chameleon should I help her. No one should have to deal with my step mother.' I waited till she came in front of me before throwing up and invisibility barrier and pulling her through. I had one hand around her waist and the other around her mouth. Right before she hit me she stopped. 'Saved by the voices! Yes I mean no.' the voices passed then their auras went out of sensing range. She still didn't move. 'Maybe I suffocated her?' suddenly an elbow met my stomach and a foot to my head. 'Nope longer sensing range.' I cradled my head for a few moments. I could tell my eyes were bleeding red as I felt my beast start to take over '**we try to help her and this is the thanks we get? Is that right maybe we need to teach this peasant her place? **Or we could forgive her.' I knew it was an uphill battle next thing I know I had her arms above her head straddling her I put my claws to her neck. "Do you yield?" Sad to say for my honor I couldn't help but stare at her breasts for a moment. 'This is totally my beast not me.' Then I made a very bad choice. I looked at her. Her hair splayed out around us in an ocean of deep black almost blue hair. Her eyes were a cold calculating azure which screamed defiance. Her face nearly emotionless was a beautiful ivory. A mischievous glint sparked as her eyes changed to a fiery sapphire. She smiled devilishly "Never." Her voice was melodious and completely distracted me. How could I have noticed that I loosened my grip on her hands or how she brought her leg up between us? She kicked me in the stomach. We switched roles in a way she was now on top of me a dagger to my throat. "Do you yield?" I looked at her. "Well this is a compromising position for a young lady now isn't it?" I laughed as her face grew redshe jumped off of me and then pulled me up. "Truce." She nodded at that comment "Well Takeshi are you hiding from your father or you mother?" I smiled. "As you I am gracefully avoiding both."

* * *

Kagome's pov (Same scene different point of view)

Within moments of my strike he was on top of me like literally. He had my arms pinned above my head in a death grip. His knees on either side of my waist, his hair created a steely blue curtain around us. "Do you yield" that comment stopped the blush from forming, finally his eye's landed on mine after looking at my boobs for a moment, 'Pervert,' they were a stormy grey and I could see the red fading to a slight ring around his pupils. His grip loosen I brought my leg between us carefully so as to not let him notice. I couldn't help but smile. "Never." I kicked him off of me switching our positions I brought my dagger from my boot and held it to his neck. "Do you yield?" he stared at me for a moment looking me up and down. "Well this is a compromising position for a young lady now isn't it?" I felt the blood pool in my cheeks as I jumped off of him. "Truce?" I nodded and helped him up willing the red to go away. I had to say something "Well Takeshi are you hiding from your father or you mother?" he smiled but I already had my façade back in place. "As you I am gracefully avoiding both."

* * *

Normal Pov

"Too bad it's all in vain." They both turned around slowly to see Lord Akira watching them. Takeshi dashed to the right and had Akira chasing after him while kagome tip towed away when something latched onto her wrist. She looked back to see Takeshi had already been caught and had a blue collar and leash. "No way if I'm going down your going down with me I don't care if we called a truce." He pulled kagome toward Akira who was waiting with a white collar and leash. "TRAITOR!" he locked her up quicker than the eyes could follow. As he pulled them through the halls no one had dared to laugh. For one was their soon lord and the other was by this point being trained by Akira personally. There was nothing left for normal soldiers and captains to teach her. Her son not far behind. 'Oh kami why. Why a leash. My self-confidence my respect now it's probably all gone. A LEASH! For heaven's sake kami's why. Did I do something to offend you was it pointing out your mistake with my soul?' she was pulled out of her self-pity when the chamber door opened. She was dragged into a room. The walls were a soft green and the carpet white. The cushions around a small table were green and the table had a white table cloth. "Oh my god let me get a good look at her." A demon ran into the room. Obviously a kitsune. She had pointed ears and dark black hair that went to her knees. Her eyes were a pale blue but warm. She was wearing a green kimono with a white obi. She looked almost exactly like kagome did when she transformed. Kagome was brought out of her musings by a sharp yell. "YOU PUT HER ON A LEASH!?" Akira looked a bit shaken. "Ummm No?" the woman ran him and Takeshi out of the room then locked the door. She turned around and un-latched the leash. "Now that that's out of the way. Transform." Kagome looked at her like she was crazy. "There is a race of miko who have the ability to harness the souls of demons they killed and transform into the same kind of youkai. I can sense your one as well. You smell of kitsune, Ookami, and Inu." I stared at her wide eyed. 'The jewel of four souls, how is that possible….unless it just uncovered the hidden ability.' She glowed a pale blue. Her hair grew to her knees her ears became pointed and her eyes became colder, her nails grew into claws and ten tails came. But the new feature was she had stripes. Around her wrist was silver. The line skipped and inch of skin and went to the shoulder blade also on her ankles and around her waist. She got two silver lines on each cheek and fairy curl at the outer edge of her eyes. She had a silver tear drop on her forehead. The woman looked at her tears in her eyes. "You've gotten beautiful you know that right." Kagome looked at the woman who covered her mouth. "Sorry I shouldn't have said anything let's just get you in a pretty dress and do your hair." 'I probably shouldn't ask. I don't think I want to know what she means.' Akari grabbed kagome's hand and pulled her to a changing screen. She gave her a dress to wear when kagome was dressed she braided her bangs and tied them back with the rest of her hair. She then painted kagome's lips red. She had no need to use any other type of makeup. the dress was white and cuffed around her neck and was otherwise strapless. it split into two on each side to show the markings on her hip then closed off again to complete the skirt which stopped right above her ankles. there was a small hole in the back that her tails came out of. "Boys I know your right outside of the door so you can come in and see her now. Lord Akira came in and his mouth dropped. "You're a kitsune?" kagome smiled "no I'm a miko I'm exactly like your wife." he looked back and forth at them before smiling. "Your Oni miko. Which literally means Demon priestess." by now Takeshi had just come in. he was about to apologize about betraying her when he looked at her. "No wonder you never had a scent you're an oni miko. I'm guessing that wasn't even your true human form." everyone turned and stared at him then out of nowhere Akari hit him. "You Idiot she hasn't achieved it yet like me." "Achieved what I'm confused Akari? Akira? Takeshi? What do you guys know what aren't you telling me?" Suddenly Akari and Takeshi were gone leaving Akira to explain. She narrowed her eyes at him her anger focused in one spot. "What. Aren't. You. Telling. me." he gulped and visibly flinched when she began to walk toward him. "You should find Akari because she in an oni miko she should know more." by now a blue fox fire was hovering in her hands she glowed a pale blue and was a human again before she turned around and stomped away. He watched her leave. 'The fuck did I just do?'

* * *

She stomped through the halls, all that approached her said nothing as she walked to her room. 'Shippo shouldn't be back for another hour so I don't have to worry about him ruining my meditation.' "One, two, three, I'm going to get my information, four five six, I will torture them if necessary, seven eight nine, I can do that later, ten and I'm calm." She breathed in deeply and let it out in a sigh as she went to her closet she grabbed a dress similar to the one she wore in her first fight. This one was a light purple. It had a thin dark purple dragon going from her right hip and ending at her left shoulder. She dawned the outfit while putting the white dress in the closet then she washed her face and tied her hair into a high ponytail. Then she stood in front of pillow set out on the balcony for her meditations and began the chant her grandfather used to say to keep her attention. "Warui kangae o oshidasu to jundo to anata no kokoro no naka de seion chisei o kika sete" (push out the bad thoughts and let purity and serenity reign in your mind) she said it again but more to herself. She sat on the cushion cross legged. The last thought in her mind before she began. 'Do not think about the past or the future. You are meditating on your current problems…right here right now.'

* * *

Review welcomed and still waiting for personal ideas on female dragons and stuff...thankyou and i do not own


	10. how hell was started

More thanks to those who have favorited or are following me

Honugirl123

cutesafur

MyllaMD

FIRE OF LOVE

Jade36963

Moriko no Kitsune Ryu

and to LoveInTheBattleField's review...will do.

spoiler alert KAGOME'S PAST BELOW

* * *

Akari's pov

I looked over the box I still held in my private courtiers. 'How am I going to tell her….better yet will she believe me?' it was a dark brown wood that had a rose engraved into it. I opened it and first took out the painting of the child. All her features could never be captured on this paper if we tried. Not her clear blue eyes that turned brown when I sealed her. Not her ivory skin which tanned from her time abroad. Not her name for if anyone found this it would be put to terrible use. I put it down care fully and smiled as I picked up the next item. It was a silver hair piece with blue jewels. It was in the shape of a butterfly. "I promised that I would give this to her when she came of age. More to myself because she didn't understand." I looked up to Akira. My love, my life, my second. "Akira I'm sure now that this Kagome. She is my kagome my daughter that I sent to live in the future." I looked up at him tears in my eyes. "What exactly happened with your first mate?" I looked at him tears in my eyes as I began to relate the fairy tale that was my life before here.

Normal pov

She looked to the beautiful child she held in her arms. She was radiating power and already copying the souls from the jewel inside her. Right now she was playing with the dog ears and tail she discovered that she could create. Her blue eyes darting back and forth between me and my mate she had his hair straight but wavy at the bottom but she had my eyes a cold calculating blue. Suddenly there was a flare of holy power. The whole council turned to face her as it steadily got stronger and stronger before it stopped completely. Once she had all their attention she walked over to Inutaisho. She pulled on his kimono until he got up and led him to the window. "Look." "I don't see anything" she frowned and shook her head. "Look." He realized she meant look with his reiki and ability not most can do in fact he was the only person there that could. As he looked he saw and army covering the horizon just out of sensing distance. They stretched for miles and naraku was leading them. "Shit it's an ambush they are just out of sensing distance ready your armies Lord Higurashi." He turned to the council and they dispersed the child's mother came and picked her up. She was only a human year and shouldn't have been able to even say anything let alone her first words being look. It was a strange day and would only get worse.

The battle raged on for days but reinforcements never came. All the other lords except the west left the south to fight by themselves so that they could better protect their own lands. On the fifth day of battle a messenger came requesting we give over one thing and they will leave. Naturally they were asked what should be given. "This army has been sent by lord naraku. He has tracked down the soul of Kikyo here and demands that you give us the girl by the name of." He looked down at the scroll before looking up again. "Kagome Emiko Higurashi." He was stared wide eyed Akari holding the child closer than ever if that was possible. There was a murmur of agreement around the soldiers she was only a year she didn't know anything valuable so why not. "NO!" everyone turned to the one who screamed her eyes were a purple as her hair whipped around her violently. "You filthy scum will never touch my daughter. Tell your bastard master if he so much as says her name I will personally torture him until he has lost so much blood he will no longer be able to sustain lives. I will feed his flesh to the lower level demons then bring him back to life to do more things that I won't even say in front of my soldiers let alone _my_ daughter." Everyone is staring at her wide eyes soldiers both human and demon alike on both sides. "We say no deal." Her hair settles down and falls back into place but she realizes that they are not staring at her. Her daughter's eyes are red rimmed and she is growling her hair still whipping around her violently and she's pulsing with purifying energy and she choking all the demons with it and it stops all together. The woman turns with her child and walks back inside but not before purifying the messenger. Slowly but surely the battle began again. It was a continuous battle for four months and that's when Lord Hideaki was killed. His mate Lady Akari felt the bond severing and he wasn't brought back until after they were completely severed. Lady Akari took kagome and ran to the one place that could help her get away from all of this. She went to the bone eaters well and sealed her daughter's power throwing her into the wells magic. "Good bye Kagome Emiko Higurashi my one my only little girl I will always love you. Right here right now I let you go forever….goodbye my daughter. My sweet kagome." The war ended shortly after with kagome in the future. The lord of the east was dead and his son Akira requested Akari's hand in marriage even though he already had a son she accepted. Taisho died toward the middle of the battle. But what no one realized was that the lord of the south had actually taken a second mate in the future and was sent through time to her before having to fake his death and come back severing his ties with that one as well. Not knowing the child he raised was in fact his.

(After kagome was thrown into the well.) The woman walked around the back of the shrine her husband would be coming back from the past soon. That's when she heard a cry from the well house. She jumped up and ran in. leaning over the well she heard the words. "My sweet kagome." She climbed down into the well. "Kagome huh well I guess I'll just have to keep you." Her husband appeared moments after she climbed out. "Hideaki how are you I've missed you so much." He gave her a hug and a kiss. "Who is this little one?" "This is kagome she is my new daughter I was about to go fill out the adoption paperwork online. You want to help?" he nods and they go inside

She looks up at her mate. "See even though my connection with Hideaki was severed mine with kagome wasn't and I was able to see that much before that to was gone and I needed someone I needed someone so bad so my heart latched onto someone and once it was healed I fell in love all over again." "But that doesn't make any sense the time line is all wrong. Inu taisho died a long time ago." She nodded. "Actually he went into hiding but once he died Izayoi died for real because she was living off of his barrowed time. He was supporting the west from the background while Sesshomaru got settled in. only going to the meetings with grave importance." "Kagome does not know that you're her mother." She nodded. "Hell in demon terms kagome is still a baby." She nodded once more. "Since her body has already matured she will come of age soon but she will live longer than most demons because she hasn't even scratched her life span." She picked up a different picture and something fell out. "Akari what's this." It was an actual photograph of kagome. Her mother would place one in the well every year to pay tribute to whoever sent her the child. This particular one was kagome dressed in a traditional kimono for a festival holding a pink parasol with cherry blossoms on it. Her hair in an elaborate up due, in the picture she was six. On the back though there was something written

バラのような素敵な素敵な

恵みと、それは示していない美しさ

閉じるに取得し、あなたが見るものと

とげは彼女の偽りの中に隠され

She read it out loud.

"Sutekina bara no yo ni utsukushi,

Megumi to, soreha shimeshite inai utsukushi-sa,

Tojiru tame ni shutoku shi,

jinoyoni hyoji shinakereba naranai Toge wa,

kanojo no itsuwari no naka ni kakusa re"

(lovely lovely like a rose

grace and beauty it does show

get to close and you shall see

the thorns hidden in her deceit)

Akari smiled. "It's about kagome do you see. If you look at the picture closely in the parasol she is holding is a katana" he nodded slowly in understanding before he could ask any more questions there was a knock. "Lord Akira this is urgent we are under attack." "Prepare the army but keep Shippo and kagome in their rooms." "But lord Akira Lady kagome has already begun fighting. Did you know she is a kitsune?" he opened the door and ran past the guard. The guard bowing to Lady Akari ran after.

Akira ran to kagome who was throwing fox fire and shooting arrows at the enemy. He heard her growl "Naraku is coming." a soldier ran to Lord Akira lady Akari right behind. "There is a messenger." Everyone ran including kagome to meet the messenger. He was tall his black hair going to his waist purple eyes following the groups movement. "I have been sent by lord naraku to ask for a trade. We want one thing." Everyone looked around and Akira and Akari growled the familiarity sickening. "What is it that you want?" everyone turned to see Shippo. The messenger smiled. "We want Lady Kagome Emiko Higurashi, the keeper of the shikon no tama." Everyone gasped and turned when they heard a loud growl. Kagome's eyes went wide and glazed over in memory. '_"NO!" everyone turned to the one who screamed her eyes were a purple as her hair whipped around her violently. "You filthy scum will never touch my daughter. Tell your bastard master if he so much as says her name I will personally torture him until he has lost so much blood he will no longer be able to sustain lives. I will feed his flesh to the lower level demons then bring him back to life to do more things that I won't even say in front of my soldiers let alone my daughter."' _ "NO! I lost my daughter because of you once and I will not lose her again you can tell your master the same thing I said eighteen years ago. The answer is NO." her hair was whipping around her as everyone turned to stare at kagome. Kagome sighed. "Well at least it all makes sense now." "Mother you can stop throwing a bitch fit." Her mother turned and looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me as soon as you saw me? It all makes sense now, _I _make sense now." She turned to the messenger. "I'd tell you to go tell naraku to get his head out of his ass because it's not a hat, but" she smiled evilly "you won't live long enough." She sent a blast of purifying energy at him. "Hiro get my sword from my room…I'm going to cut a few of them down." A soldier ran off in the direction of her room when she turned to see angry family members. "What?" Takeshi frowned. "You are crown princess of the south and princess of the east and you're going to fight in battle?" she looked at them a nodded. Akari took his turn now. "You know technically you shouldn't even be able to talk let alone fight. You're not even a year old in demon terms." She glared at him. "Well I have plenty of time to be a baby later but I can talk and fight now. I can be drilled in demon edict later. Technically my body has matured to the point where my coming of age ceremony should be soon. Two years actually. So I'm going into battle I'm going to beat some ass and then you can lecture me." By then soldier was back and tossed her the sword. She unsheathed it and ran outside a constant flow of holy power on the blade soon the army retreated kagome was about to chase after them when someone grabbed her collar. She turned around to see the angry eyes of her mother. "You idiot you could have been maimed or killed." "Mom please not in front of the soldiers." Her mother's head looked as if it turned around completely "you guys didn't stop her." The soldiers began running and kagome took this as her cue to run away as well, her and a few soldiers ran after the leaving army screaming. "Wait, take me hostage kill me just keep me away from that." But they were all soon rounded up and berated. Kagome was dragged back into the palace by her ear.

* * *

now you know of her origins that brings us back to souta...by birth he is hanyou would you guys like a later chapter dedicated to his hanyou ness or not? please tell me because if you don't tell me i'll put it anyways


	11. Next stop

okie i decided to update because i wanted to. like usual i give my thanks to those who have followed, favorited, or reviewed this fanfic

thanks too

Artemia night

angelburt84

AnimeLover2014

Jacob's Wife

for your follows/faves

* * *

LoveInTheBattleField- will do just keep reading.

* * *

i do not own yada yada and all that bull

* * *

"FURTHERMORE YOU ARE A LADY YOU SHOULDN'T JUST CHARGE RIGHT INTO BATTLE!" Kagome pretended to listen as her birth mother berated her. "Mama I'm sorry okay but i need to go. I'm going to train in the mountains with the Ookami next then i have to train at the palace of the north with the dragons." Her mother smiled evilly. "You will spend another two weeks here learning to be a proper lady then you are free to go." Kagome nodded in agreement. How was she supposed to know her mother could enter her dreams as well.

Kagome ran through the palace once more trying to avoid her mother and stepfather. Her mother was trying to put her in a dress once again her step father was trying to help. So she ran and hid in the one place she was safe...with the tailor Luna. "Kagome i know your hiding in the rafters...again." Kagome dropped down behind Luna causing the poor girl to jump before sitting down on the floor. "Gomen Luna but my mother is going crazy. it's only been one week and she is training me from dawn to dusk then in my dreams as well." Luna started to laugh uncontrollably. "I can tell your posture is perfect and right now you're sitting in a perfect seiza position." Kagome cringed and jumped up. "I only have one more week before i go and the generals are convinced they can't teach me or Shippo anything else." Luna looked at her for a moment. "You will come back though...right? You promise to return." kagome smiled. "Of course mama won't let me forget i am crown princess here in the east as well as in the south so i have to come back and finish my training. i just finished learning the tea ceremony now mother wants me to learn how to ribbon dance and fan forms. I swear I'm going to die in seiza." She and Luna began to laugh and trade gossip before kagome was found and captured by Takeshi. He pulled her down the hallway by the back collar of her dress dragging her behind him.

"Takeshi will you please release me?"

"Kagome no I am your older sibling so I have to take care of you."

"Mother threatened you didn't she."

"It was either you in the dress or me kagome…and I am not wearing a dress.

Kagome frowned and glared at any soldiers who dared to giggle.

"Takeshi you know I could kill you and if you don't release me I will."

"No you won't"

"How do you know?"

"Mother would be mad and mother could kill you so you wouldn't risk it." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "You do that again and I will grab it." Kagome sucked it back in "eww no your fingers taste really bad." They bickered for a few moments before they came upon the dreaded doors of the study. Takeshi opened the doors and pulled her in behind him not listening to her protests. "Wait I'll pay you I'll find you a girlfriend…umm I'll…" "You will shut up." Kagome's mouth shut with an audible click as she stared at her mother. "Kagome why must you always run it isn't like wearing a dress will kill you will it?" "yes mother in fact IT WILL!" "Oh god if only you couldn't talk then I wouldn't hear so much BULLSHIT!" "Mother is that any way for a lady to speak?"

"Fuck being a lady now get your ass over here and put on the dress before I render you unconscious and put it on you myself." Kagome turned to run away.

"I think I'll just go." She turned and ran into something hard she looked up and scowled.

"GODDAMNIT TAKESHI!" he picked her up and carried her to her mother placing her on one of the cushions then leaving Lady Akari to do the rest.

Kagome had a scowl plastered on her face, glaring at all that looked at her strangely. She was leaving today and her mother wanted to baby her some more. 'If I _ever_ come back I'm going to kill her.' She walked to her room gathering shippo up in her arms before walking back across the palace to her mother's quarters. "KAGOME! SHIPPO! COME HERE _NOW_!" "I'm coming mother." Kagome entered the room her mother standing with her hands on her hips glaring before her eyes softened. She picked a scroll of the ground before unrolling it and reading. "Shippo Higurashi, son of Lady Kagome Higurashi. I hear by adopt you into the eastern house as thane, as brother, as son…you may return here if you ever find yourself with nowhere to return to." shippo looked at her as she smiled and jumped out of kagome's arms to hug her. "With kagome as our witness, I hereby welcome to the royal family shippo. Now you guys need to leave." She kissed kagome on the cheek and shippo on the forehead. "Goodbye my child come back soon okay." As kagome walked out of the room everyone was waiting for them. From guards to maids, too chefs and royalty. They each bid her a farewell and walked her out to the gate where she took off leaving a smile behind.

The next few days found shippo and kagome visiting her adoptive mother for a day before leaving again heading north to the mountains. The trip took three days with demonic speed but she didn't mind. Welcoming the open air and the nature she really missed. "Hey shippo?" "Yes mama?" "Do you ever wonder what the kami's thought when they made us?" Shippo shook his head slowly and kagome sighed. "I would be cool to know…good night ship." "Night mama, see you in the morning."

"FURTHERMORE YOU ARE A LADY YOU SHOULDN'T JUST CHARGE RIGHT INTO BATTLE!" Kagome pretended to listen as her birth mother berated her. "Mama I'm sorry okay but i need to go. I'm going to train in the mountains with the Ookami next then i have to train at the palace of the north with the dragons." Her mother smiled evilly. "You will spend another two weeks here learning to be a proper lady then you are free to go." Kagome nodded in agreement. How was she supposed to know her mother could enter her dreams as well.

Kagome ran through the palace once more trying to avoid her mother and stepfather. Her mother was trying to put her in a dress once again her step father was trying to help. So she ran and hid in the one place she was safe...with the tailor Luna. "Kagome i know your hiding in the rafters...again." Kagome dropped down behind Luna causing the poor girl to jump before sitting down on the floor. "Gomen Luna but my mother is going crazy. it's only been one week and she is training me from dawn to dusk then in my dreams as well." Luna started to laugh uncontrollably. "I can tell your posture is perfect and right now you're sitting in a perfect seiza position." Kagome cringed and jumped up. "I only have one more week before i go and the generals are convinced they can't teach me or Shippo anything else." Luna looked at her for a moment. "You will come back though...right? You promise to return." kagome smiled. "Of course mama won't let me forget i am crown princess here in the east as well as in the south so i have to come back and finish my training. i just finished learning the tea ceremony now mother wants me to learn how to ribbon dance and fan forms. I swear I'm going to die in seiza." She and Luna began to laugh and trade gossip before kagome was found and captured by Takeshi. He pulled her down the hallway by the back collar of her dress dragging her behind him.

"Takeshi will you please release me?"

"Kagome no I am your older sibling so I have to take care of you."

"Mother threatened you didn't she."

"It was either you in the dress or me kagome…and I am not wearing a dress.

Kagome frowned and glared at any soldiers who dared to giggle.

"Takeshi you know I could kill you and if you don't release me I will."

"No you won't"

"How do you know?"

"Mother would be mad and mother could kill you so you wouldn't risk it." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "You do that again and I will grab it." Kagome sucked it back in "eww no your fingers taste really bad." They bickered for a few moments before they came upon the dreaded doors of the study. Takeshi opened the doors and pulled her in behind him not listening to her protests. "Wait I'll pay you I'll find you a girlfriend…umm I'll…" "You will shut up." Kagome's mouth shut with an audible click as she stared at her mother. "Kagome why must you always run it isn't like wearing a dress will kill you will it?" "yes mother in fact IT WILL!" "Oh god if only you couldn't talk then I wouldn't hear so much BULLSHIT!" "Mother is that any way for a lady to speak?"

"Fuck being a lady now get your ass over here and put on the dress before I render you unconscious and put it on you myself." Kagome turned to run away.

"I think I'll just go." She turned and ran into something hard she looked up and scowled.

"GODDAMNIT TAKESHI!" he picked her up and carried her to her mother placing her on one of the cushions then leaving Lady Akari to do the rest.

Kagome had a scowl plastered on her face, glaring at all that looked at her strangely. She was leaving today and her mother wanted to baby her some more. 'If I _ever_ come back I'm going to kill her.' She walked to her room gathering shippo up in her arms before walking back across the palace to her mother's quarters. "KAGOME! SHIPPO! COME HERE _NOW_!" "I'm coming mother." Kagome entered the room her mother standing with her hands on her hips glaring before her eyes softened. She picked a scroll of the ground before unrolling it and reading. "Shippo Higurashi, son of Lady Kagome Higurashi. I hear by adopt you into the eastern house as thane, as brother, as son…you may return here if you ever find yourself with nowhere to return to." shippo looked at her as she smiled and jumped out of kagome's arms to hug her. "With kagome as our witness, I hereby welcome to the royal family shippo. Now you guys need to leave." She kissed kagome on the cheek and shippo on the forehead. "Goodbye my child come back soon okay." As kagome walked out of the room everyone was waiting for them. From guards to maids, too chefs and royalty. They each bid her a farewell and walked her out to the gate where she took off leaving a smile behind.

The next few days found shippo and kagome visiting her adoptive mother for a day before leaving again heading north to the mountains. The trip took three days with demonic speed but she didn't mind. Welcoming the open air and the nature she really missed. "Hey shippo?" "Yes mama?" "Do you ever wonder what the kami's thought when they made us?" Shippo shook his head slowly and kagome sighed. "I would be cool to know…good night ship." "Night mama, see you in the morning."

* * *

Okie i had this awesome dream about this fic and because of it this fanfic is taking a whole new direction and will most likely be over fifty chapters longer than i had planned, lucky you...

well as they say

bros before hoes and sisters before misters

keep girls off of the poles and boys off of the pipe

and all that jolly good shit

slowly fading

Katscratch


	12. Chapter 12

Okie here is the next chapter...sorry i didn't go much into detail with her training...

* * *

The next morning kagome felt a youkai moving quickly in her direction. 'Feels like the welcoming committee.' Kagome watched as kouga appeared, first as a speck on the horizon before making it a few steps in front of them. "How is my woman doing?" kagome hugged him. "I'm doing fine kouga how are you and the boys?" "We are doing great. Now where is dog breath?" kagome giggled quietly at how kouga was sniffing the air around them. "He is not here…I have been traveling by myself, actually I was just going to see you guys. I have an ookami that needs training." "Who would that be kagome?" She was engulfed in a blue light, when it died down her hair went to her mid thighs, her skin got paler, she got a bit taller and had a white wolf tail with three black rings. "Me." Kouga looked her up and down. "Lets get started then, you have to do what we say, follow our traditions, and work hard."

_Three weeks later._

Kagome ran with her small pack. She was team two and was the alpha of the team, meaning everyone ran behind her. She wore a white fur dress that went to her mid thighs, and a black fur cloak that covered her bare shoulders. Her hair was in a high ponytail showing off her pointed ears, white and black fur boots similar to Ayame's, and a black breast plate. She led her group back into the mountains after surveying the area and killing all the lower leveled demons that got to close. Kouga's group was in charge of hunting, shippo and Ayame were preparing the wood because Ayame didn't want to go out. She jumped upon the rocks, which were jutting out of the ground and the mountain, toward the cave entrance. Greeting shippo with a kiss on the cheek and pulling Ayame toward the trail that led to the hot springs further up. 'After she realized I was never getting with Kouga she turned out to be a good ally here.' As they walked up the trail, shippo following after with the bathing supplies, the talked about nothing yet everything only pausing to say hi to the many chorus of "Hello sister" kagome received. As they reached the spring and started to disrobe they fell into a comfortable silence. Kagome lowered herself into the water with a sigh and shippo jumped in. Ayame was the first to speak. "Imoto do you really have to leave tomorrow." Kagome giggled and nodded. "I'm sorry but I need to continue my training and you know that…I'll visit after I'm done okay." Ayame nodded sadly as kagome washed shippo's hair and tail as well as her own. "Ayame do you want me to was your hair?" Ayame nodded and sighed as kagome worked the shampoo into her hair and tail, pulling the knots out with her fingers gently. They washed off their hair and dried off putting back on their clothes and gathering their supplies. By the time they made it back down it was time for dinner; they ate the deer meat and settled onto the skins set out for them. Kagome slept in the center with shippo curled onto her stomach, Ayame and kouga to her right and Hana an orphaned pup, curled into her back. 'I feel bad for leaving Hana but Ayame will take care of her for sure.

* * *

The next morning kagome set off determined to cut her trip to the well in half, before she left kouga parted with his jewel shards and kagome absorbed them releasing another bit of her soul for Kikyo. She gathered her reiki at her feet, a trick she learned from kouga, and took off faster than before shippo barely holding on to her as she ran. She ran through the night cradling shippo in her arms who had grown to the size of a ten year old from his training. She ran at full speed for two days and one night. On the second night they had to make camp. Shippo went to go fishing from a stream kagome at sensed and to gather water as kagome set up their sleeping furs and the fire. Going back to her human for as she did

* * *

Kagome sat on the furs waiting for shippo to pop up. The fire crackled warmly in front of her, the flames engaging in their dance as the wind played its song in the trees causing kagome's eyes to droop. She would have fallen asleep if it were not for the rustling in the branches behind her. She spread out her aura only for it to clash against a more volatile one. She stood up quickly facing in the direction of the sound her hands causing them glow a pale blue as a bow and arrow made entirely out of reiki was formed. Her face went cold and emotionless as she stared "Show and explain yourself now…I don't like friendly fire." Out of the shadows came a small girl followed by who could only have been Sesshomaru, Jaken and A-Un . "This Sesshomaru explains himself to no one; instead explain how you sensed this one. I had myself masked." Kagome smiled on the inside as her weapon dispersed in light and gathered at the palm of her hand before soaking into her skin. "You presence might have been hidden but anyone would have felt that killing intent." Her staring contest with Sesshomaru was broken by rin coughing. She looked over to rin and pulled her toward the fire. "Oh rin your soaked and you have a slight fever…what happened?" rin looked down for a moment before speaking. "I was walking by the river and the ground broke off and I fell in. Sesshomaru-sama was looking for a clearing to make camp and we came upon this one." Kagome nodded and turned to shippo's pack pulling out a hakama pants and haori top. "Here these should fit you…let's get you out of those wet clothes." At that moment shippo walked into the clearing before turning around. "I'll get more fish." This caused rin to giggle as she changed. When she was finished kagome put water on the fire to boil. The haori was a pale blue and the hakamas were black with blue trimming. They fit rin perfectly going toe her ankles and covering her arms. Kagome's hands glowed a green as she placed one on Rin's forehead and the other on Rin's chest causing Sesshomaru to grab her arms. "Sesshomaru I'm just going to heal her fever…will you unhand me?" Sesshomaru let go of her his eyes not straying from her as he sat down. "Hn…" she replaced her hands on rin. The green pulsing warmly and lulling rin to sleep as kagome removed her fever. "There we go." Kagome set rin down on the furs and made some tea for everyone. She poured the tea as shippo returned again and began cleaning the fish. "Shippo would you like some tea?" "Sure mama." She then asked Jaken who ignored as did Sesshomaru; rin though accepted it happily when kagome woke her up. As everyone sipped their tea, for kagome gave them some anyways, kagome applied herbs to the fish before cooking them over the fire. Everyone but Sesshomaru ate and kagome put them to bed. Shippo curling into kagome's stomach and rin cuddling with shippo as well. When their breathing had evened out kagome slipped from the bed. Kagome strapped on her sword and went toward a small clearing five minutes behind the river. Kagome created a soundproof barrier and begun to go through the steps of her sword forms then went through the different ways to use her miko powers, shaping and reshaping her reiki into orbs and disks as well as platforms. After a few hours she went back to the camp and begun cleaning up. She woke shippo and they left a few furs and some fish then were on their way before sunrise leaving rin to wake up with them gone.

* * *

Imoto means little sister in japanese...i might update again tonight...or not i don't know.

slowly fading...katscratch

Ja-Ne~


	13. Of hanyous and cinnamon

Hello my pretties. sorry i haven't updated.i transferred schools over the summer so i went from a extremely small school with one hundred students and about seven teachers to a school with 18 teachers, over two thousand students...so many they have to have four assistant principles...that i know about. needless to say i was overwhelmed and can barely breath in the hallways. i also don't really like talking to new people except the librarian...the librarian is nice.

* * *

Shippo held onto kagome's back as they jumped into the well the magic engulfing them. When they landed on the other side shippo was the first out running into the house to say hi to souta, kagome calmly followed talking to her mother who intercepted her outside the well house. Kagome talked about her time with kouga and her mother told her about the things going on around the house with souta's grades and her grandfather's health. They sat at the table and talked for what could have been hours, kagome having not had the time to tell her everything on her last visit said it all then…everything she knew. "Wow okaa-san things have been busy there. I learned some new tricks and…" "What is it dear? Is something wrong?" kagome dropped her cup and ran into the living room straight for souta; she stared at him for a while before grabbing him and heading outside. "Kagome what are you doing to your brother?" kagome looked at her mother. "Seriously mom…did you not hear everything I said? I told you everything I didn't get a chance to last time…if father was a demon that means souta is a hanyou." Her mother looked at her strangely as she began to glow a light blue the same blue began to poke and prod at souta drawing out a white behind it. The light started to engulf him swirling around his body. Kagome watched as it grew and began to lift off of the ground. The light so bright souta couldn't be seen through it as it slowly lifted the air bending around it lifting it higher. "Kagome what's happening to souta?" kagome looked to her mother before she could say anything she heard the voice **"Our powers triggered the seal and his youkai broke it." **kagome spoke with her beast and looked to her brother, her eyes tinted purple **"All we can do…is wait" **her mother nodded and watched as the light slowly dispersed. Kagome launched forward and caught the figure in midair before it could fall. Souta had grown a bit taller his hair growing longer and on his head sat two black furry fox ears and a kitsune tail where it should be. He clung to her haori as she landed taking him inside and out of the bright light. She sat him down on the couch and when he opened his eyes they were a darker black if possible but his pupil was a dark blue. "Kagome my ears hurt…" he curled into a ball and snuggled closer to her his tail wrapping around himself. When they made it inside and she put him down his hands flew to his head squeezing his furry ears, his eyes widened in shock as he turned to his mother "I'm like inu-nii?" she nodded and cradled him as he complained for a moment longer before he drifted to sleep, she smiled and carried him to his room, she placed a sound proof barrier around the whole shrine so the noise wouldn't bother him. She ran to her room and got to work. she cut off a few strands of hair filling them with the power of each youkai, shippo contributed some of his own hair as well, she added a few of the demon teeth she gave him and made it into a necklace. "Mama this will hide his youkai right?" "It should shippo, just until we can teach him to do it himself." She walked in front of his door and knocked softly. "Souta I'm coming in." "Hai nee-chan you can come in." she showed him the necklace and explained to him what it did. "Wow so this will hide my ears and tails?" "Yup until you learn to do it yourself, shippo will teach you while we are here and every time we come back. Sound good?" "Yeah nee-chan sounds perfect." She nodded before getting up and stretching, when her back made the satisfying pop she turned around, "I'm going into town, shippo begin helping him when I come back I'll take over." She didn't wait for their answer as she walked out of the room and ran to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and combing out her hair before walking to her room to find something that would fit.

"DAMN IT." the floor of her room was covered in clothing as she scowled. 'Why did my breast have to get bigger?' she shook her head and grabbed a dress ditching her bra. The dress was a navy blue and was strapless, usually it went to her knees but her breast and her new found height pushed it to her mid-thigh. She sighed as she put her hair in a side ponytail, putting on black flats and grabbing her purse she took off out the door yelling a good bye to her mother. She walked down the shrine stairs at an easy pace, taking in the modern world and feeling so very out of place in it.

She walked slowly down the busy city street, her eyes staring right a head but she wasn't seeing in front of her, her mind was in the past trying to scratch at memories she knew she didn't possess. Suddenly an image passed through her mind. It was of a nursery painted a pale blue with pictures of different youkai everywhere, she heard a voice, it was a boy's, and he softly called her name as he stared into her cradle, she couldn't see his face but she could feel his tears on her skin as his silver hair covered his face. "KAGOME!" she looked around her eyes focusing on Hojo as he ran toward her. "Hello Hojo-san." She looked around, ever since she came into town she had been smelling cinnamon as the area got more crowded it got stronger and even stronger so when Hojo came near. "Kagome how are…what happened to your eyes?" she mentally cursed herself as she gave a fake smile. "Oh my eyes, that's because of all the medication, I guess when some of them piled together they changed the pigment in my eyes." He nodded accepting her excuse. "Would you like to get some coffee with me? The shop is right across the street." 'Damn it I can't think of a reason to say no.' "Okay, I'll go." She walked behind him slowly as they waited for traffic to stop enough to cross, once inside he got his coffee and she her hot chocolate. "So kagome how have you been, it's been a while since I've seen you?" "I've been fine Hojo-kun, I found out some depressing news and acted upon." "Like what?" she smiled, he was always so eager to get on her good side. "I found out I was adopted. So naturally I went searching for my birth mother…I finally found her and she was so happy to see me. We talked for hours. How have you been doing." Naturally he was happy to talk, and boy did he do so, but kagome only half listened. Her mind on the boy, when she thought about it he seemed out of place, like he was never there. Every time she thought about it he seemed older and she realized that those weren't tears, it was water. '_Hello kagome. I'm…'_ she was snapped out of her thoughts by Hojo calling her name. "Oh sorry Hojo-kun what were you saying?" "I was asking if you were okay? You spaced out? Are you sick again?" kagome thinking on her feet said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh I'm sorry I developed A.D.D and didn't take my medicine yet today…I actually have to go before I get distracted again, I need to go shopping." She placed money for her hot chocolate and walked away heading toward the mall.

Kagome walked through the mall at an easy pace effortlessly carrying her bags, as she walked she caught a familiar scent. 'Electricity, pine…SHIPPO' she ran toward the scent stopping in her tracks when she came to the source. "Shippo? You were supposed to stay at home." She realized that who she was talking to was at least seventeen. "Holy shit mama?" kagome took a step back and shook her head. "I'm not supposed to see you. You're not my shippo. You're this time's shippo…SHIT." They starred for a moment before he smiled. "You should be happy to know that your appearance never changes." He turned around and began to walk away. As he disappeared into the crowd, throwing a few words over his shoulder not looking back at her, "keep in mind not to kill me." She nodded to his back before turning around and heading toward another store to get underwear.

Kagome walked into the dressing room to try some clothing and underwear on. As she changed she felt as if she was being watched, she expanded her senses when her youkai picked up a scent. "It smelt like cinnamon and was very strong from beside her. The scent instead of disappearing got stronger almost until she was gagging. That's when it hit her in the face…that smell was everywhere in town, all around her. She looked to her left and saw a small hole in the wall, she re dressed herself and grabbed her purchases. She opened the door and walked to the stall next to the one she was just in, she opened it and stepped in, her eyes settling on the teenage boy no older than herself. "Where you watching me change?" he had short dark brown hair and green eyes, if he had been standing up he would have toward over her, but he looked scrawny as if he had no strength, she knew she shouldn't rely on her eyes though. That's when the puzzle pieces fit together in her mind. "Cinnamon…" she said to herself and his eyes widened but she didn't notice so he relaxed. 'Shit…cinnamon is the scent for…arousal? So whenever I smell cinnamon that means someone is turned on?' she looked down to him before smiling. "Why are you spying on girls?" he said nothing and looked down, so she did the first thing that came to mind, she grabbed him by his ear dropping her things by the register as she led him out of the store. "If I catch you again I'll call security. Be happy that I'm too busy to whoop your ass" She turned around and purchased her items her mind set on going home…she had a lot to ask shippo about scents.

"Kagome, KAGOME!" kagome snapped to attention to look at her mother who at the moment was slowly sipping tea. "Honey what's on your mind? You seem out of it." kagome seemed to think for a moment before speaking. "My beast is trying to bring something to my attention but whenever my consciousness grabs hold of it…poof it's gone." Her mother nodded "Give it time and you will remember." She nodded as her mother got up to fix dinner. Kagome sat back against the wall as she thought, not only was her mind reeling from shippo's explanation on scents but from the memory and from the feeling that sat right under her skin that something was wrong. So terribly wrong.

"Concentrate souta…imagine your tail and ears gone." She watched as souta closed his eyes and placed the leaf in his hair, his ears and tails not completely disappearing but instead becoming mostly transparent. "Try again souta. Your so close!" once again he focused, this time kagome could see his youkai swirling around him as he concentrated once again placing the leaf in his hair. When he opened his eyes they were normal, his ears and tail finally gone as well. "YOU DID IT!" they celebrated before going back inside to tell their mother of the accomplishment, the next day shippo and kagome began to pack for their journey.

Kagome looked at the bags as she tossed a nail file and some more blankets as well as lighters and gasoline. She decided to carry the oil and paper lanterns. "Shippo did you get the chocolate?" "Yes mama?" they shouldered their bags and said good bye promising to teach foxfire next time as they ran into the well house and jumped down emerging on the other side that they loved so much. Kagome picked shippo up and jumped out as she ran determined to get to the cave in record time. Kagome pushing herself faster than before, ending up there half an hour later. "Okay ship we are here." Shippo nodded and jumped down going inside the cave, to an outsider he had just disappeared. Kagome looked around before entering their cave setting to work.

At first kagome didn't know what to do and how the was going to go about with their stuff. That was until shippo pointed out the shelves they discovered before. They put lanterns in some of the shelves, and on the walls, thus illuminating the room. They did the same in the back where they discovered their dried meat from last time as well as more supplies they left. Within a few hours everything was in place and they were eating some meat and fruit…they bathed in the back and went to sleep on their furs content in their secret home.

Kagome awoke around dawn and started a small breakfast, she then woke shippo and they reviewed politics as they ate. "Okay mama here is another question, who Is the lady of the southern lands?" she laughed as she realized what he was doing, he wanted her to brag. "I don't know shippo but I bet she is a beautiful, kind, caring, powerful lady." "Don't forget humble mama." He said sarcastically. Finding out her past did two things one it helped her find peace with both the past and the future, and two it boosted her confidence. So she traversed the lands without a doubt in her mind, taking all problems in stride and not faltering for a moment. She stopped at villages to help and establish good relations, all across the western lands. They killed rouge demons, helped track down missing demons, and even found homes for orphans demon and human alike. They sang and had fun as they walked, telling stories by the camp fire and just having an all-around good time travelling. "Mama it was never like this with inuyasha." "I know sweetie but you can't blame him, he just wants to get everything done." shippo nodded halfheartedly as he dozed on his furs. Kagome watched him and smiled. He looked around twelve years old now, but he still acted like he was five. **'Our son is getting stronger…he will be a wonderful heir.' **'Yes he will. I just know it.' with that she threw up the nightly barrier and closed her eyes for a few moments of peace.

okay have nace labor day weekend

JA~NE

katscratch


	14. Of Sparring and Etiquette

i could give you some stupid, cliche, overused excuse on why i am completely and utterly random with my updates...but i'm not going to because i'm too damn lazy

~~I give my thanks too~~

Lady Alira

lyndseychavleehour

Capnjesjesx33

Mayumi Shinomori

kagomya

Lilly87

emoreema

Azn Tofu

Disturbed-Obsession

* * *

(northern border)

Kagome crossed over the northern border and instantly had border patrols on her. "State your business wench." They all wore the colors of the north which were green and purple, each were a type of reptilian youkai the one who spoke was a dragon; he was the only one not wearing a helmet that covered his face, he had dark red hair in a braid down his back, his skin was a bronze and his eyes brown, he towered over kagome trying to intimidate her. "Wench? What is it with everybody calling me wench, or woman, or miko, or bitch…SERIOUSLY!" shippo was on her back and gave a small smile. "Your Gonnah get it now." Kagome tried to cool down and nearly succeeded till they grabbed her arm and her son. "Where is your clearance wench?" "Right here." She then punched him in the face sending him flying a few yards. The others put down her son and backed away, the dragon stood and charged. "I'm going to kill you!" He was stopped cold by a voice. "The one you wish to kill is the hime of the east, south, adoptive sister of the wolf clans, and the shikon miko…if you could even manage to hurt her or her son you would be put to death. " they turned to were the calm voice was. He was tall, his dark green hair was in a high ponytail and still touched his waist. Like the other guard his skin was bronze, he had scales on his forearms and his claws were sharpened to the point, a single fang was visible over his lip as he smirked, his eyes were a dark green, he wore a black hakama and green haori with the northern symbol, a dragon curled in on itself, he approached kagome and bowed slightly, she bowed a little lower than him being that she was in his lands. "Know lady Higurashi let us head to my office and we can talk about your training arrangements." Kagome nodded shippo following close behind her. The palace was Japanese style and was surrounded by gardens which in turn had an wall around the whole area.

* * *

(northern palace/ Haru's office)

Kagome watched had lord Haru looked her over. As he starred kagome had to force herself to stay still, but she got the distinct impression he was mentally undressing her. He was interrupted by a knock at the door and kagome thanked the kami. Lord Haru sighed before speaking, "enter." The door opened and in walked a maid, her aura screaming hate to kagome. "Did you finish the preparations for our guest?" she nodded "Yes lord..." she was cut off by kagome holding her to the wall a dagger at her throat. Kagome sniffed her and growled. "You smell of my kit and when your aura came past earlier his disappeared…pray tell me where he is…or pray to the kami I don't kill you for touching him." Fear was evident in the youkai's scent but she said smirked moving her red hair out of her face to tuck it behind her ear, her hazel eyes glaring. "My Lord are you really going to let her kill me." He smirked "She can do as she pleases with you…it's her ward and out of my hands." She scowled at him moving her head to glare at kagome. "Youkai do not belong with humans, I simply returned him to his kind." Kagome's eyes turned red as she shifted into a kitsune her markings and tails coming into view. "Now shall I sever your head? I am of course youkai…I am also human. I am an inu, an ookami, a miko, a kitsune and in a moment I'll probably be dragon as well." she flared her aura and shippo came running into the room bowing to Lord Haru and to his mother, standing a foot or two away from her for respect. "Mother I have returned." Kagome nodded. "Shippo should I kill her, it's your choice, it was you who was kidnapped?" "Mother would you really like a death to be on mama's conscious? It would eat her up inside…let her go." Kagome threw the dragon to the side as the red in her eyes receded as she shifted back into a human, she stumble a bit as lord Haru stood and approached her. "I'll take you to your rooms myself, I do apologize for Tsubasa's behavior, and I thought it would be good fun to have all those who seek my hand to work under me for a while first…out of ten only three have survived so far." As the trio walked down the hallway and all was relatively quiet.

* * *

(Kagome's room)

The room was traditional and had sleeping mats, a small table with ink and paper, a small wardrobe, and a sliding paper door which led to the gardens. The walls and doors had dragons on them each a different color, all flying. Kagome changed into a haori and hakama and opened the door, walking through the garden she enjoyed the sight and smell of the flowers. She seemed to have spent most the day there for by the time she went back inside dinner was waiting for her as well as lord Haru while shippo slept. "You know lady kagome." "Just call me Kagome." "Okay Kagome, your mother just sent me a letter about your training, so your mornings will be spent in training with hand to hand combat and your afternoons in etiquette." Kagome's jaw dropped, "I thought we decided to wait until after the world was saved!" kagome's eye twitched slightly. As she huffed and left the room dramatically running back into the garden to enjoy the flowers and the fresh air once more the smell intoxicating to her heightened senses, she was drunk on the scent. Lord Haru watched her as she ran back and forth before he was called away and she finally went inside to go to bed.

* * *

(dojo)

The next day found her in the dojo stretching. "Okay Kagome now your training will be focused in hand to hand combat. My general will be teaching you because, well I'm too beautiful to be hit." He turned around and left before she could contradict her. Scoffing she turned to the general, he was an old dragon, his salt and pepper hair cropped short. "Okay lady kagome I am taru and I will be you instructor." She nodded and bowed. He nodded and mumbled something to himself before speaking out loud. "Okay I want you to hit me, I won't try to dodge at all and the moment you score a point you can leave, if not after training you have to clean the dojo." She nodded and charged forward only to land on her ass. She huffed and stood her eyes narrowing and charged again trying a kick, he grabbed her foot and pushed her back onto her butt. "Try again." It went like that for hours until she came up with the perfect plan. She faked her left leg then her right arm and head butted him, while he was distracted she landed one on his face. "HA I WON!" her forehead was red and throbbing but she didn't show any notice. "Ha, ha, yes take that." "A proper lady doesn't gloat…I guess I have my work cut out for me." Kagome turned her head slowly to come face to face with an old minx youkai. Her hair was a light almost golden brown and was pulled into and elaborate up do held in place by metal chopsticks a golden thread hung off of each strung with sapphires and onyx. If it were not for the age and wisdom in her eyes kagome would have guessed she was the equivalent of twenty in demon years. She wore a dark grey kimono with a silver obi, she stood and carried herself with grace and as she walked forward kagome was mesmerized by how she seemed to just glide across the floor. "You might not remember me but at one point I was your nursemaid…that was until _it_ happened." She smiled sadly and cupped Kagome's cheek before pulling her into a hug. "And I will resume my duties young one." Kagome slowly hugged her back smelling running water and mint. Without thinking she spoke. "I remember this scent…it's still very calming." The woman squeezed her tighter and she felt something wet one her cheek, she realized that the woman was crying. The woman stepped back and wiped her tears away. "Now I am Nini-san and you shall refer to me as such, now let's start your lessons." She grabbed kagome's arm and dragged her out of the room with all the energy of a six year old child…and then some.

* * *

(Etiquette room)

They stopped inside of a small room overlooking a different part of the garden than kagome's. The room was a creamy off white with light brown hardwood floors and plain paper screens, in the center of the room was a small table, inkwell, and paper. "Your first lesson is calligraphy." She motioned to the table and started to carefully draw the standard characters. Kagome sat carefully and tried to copy Nini, her hand was shaky at first causing the lines to squiggle where they were not supposed to. Slowly her hand became steadier and the lines resembled less of curves. After a while, two inkwells, and a stack of paper she was called to eat dinner, having skipped lunch because of practice. She was exhausted, though her body wasn't tired at all, throughout dinner she said nothing not even to shippo who was worried, right afterward she went to bed not even bothering to shower.

* * *

The next few days found her working on blocks and stances, using her light body to her advantage and choosing which strikes would be more important to block. It also found her on her ass…countless times. But with each day those times grew less and less, etiquette found her in fan forms and tea ceremonies as well as playing music and ribbon dancing. At the end of each day she was slowly less tired and was able to play with shippo in the gardens and move nearly effortlessly anywhere else.

* * *

(Dojo)

A week later found her sparring for real. She dodged and defended as taru hit her with a myriad of attacks driving her further and further in a corner. She could feel the bruises forming and disappearing as soon as they had colored. She was stuck on defensive only getting one hit every once and a while. She was trying to look for the purposeful flaw he would put in his defense like the first time…but she saw none. In trying to pry he landed a punch in her face. Her head snapped to the side with the force, she could feel the cartilage in her nose snapping with a sickening crunch as blood ran down her face. Her head turned slowly to face him eyes glowing purple, she bared her fangs a growled…the next minute found him two hallways over as she stood innocently in front of the holes in the wall, her nose already healing. She stared wide eyed as people started to look back through the holes into the dojo. She heard a choked back laugh and turned to see Lord Haru. "Praise the kami's you should have seen his face when you punched. It was hilarious! I've never seen the old coot so surprised…" kagome just stared at him for a moment before turning around and walking away not looking back. She yelled over her shoulder. "I AM DONE! I'M AM JUST SO DONE RIGHT NOW!" As she walked through the hallway she talked to some of the servants a few openly glared at her as she walked past, many went out of their way to walk with her and chat or give her something to eat, not even fazed by the blood…by the time she made it back to her room she was exhausted and decided to go to the hot springs. Gathering her supplies she walked down the hall peeled off her clothes, slipping slowly into the water. First she scrubbed the now crusty blood off her face, she bit down on the cloth as she reset her nose and healed it, a single tear ran down her cheek from the pain until her healing eased it away. Her black hair floated in the water around her as she scrubbed the day away, shampooing her hair and conditioning it. She didn't understand how he could laugh at someone getting hurt. Maybe she was just being soft, but still, he didn't go to even check if taru was okay, he was just laughing. She had to admit lord Haru wasn't her favorite demon. He always hit on her and that would just rile up the female demons vying for his attention. 'Maybe he wants them to torture me more, I mean it's not like a few scorpions in your bed is torture at all, that's probably just the fore play to what they really had in mind.' She submerged herself under the water more, her eyes the only thing remaining above. After a while she got out and dried herself off she still had etiquette training today anyways. She got dressed in a dark red yukata and put her hair in a bun, today would hold many surprises.

* * *

She walked into the etiquette room and found it empty, deciding to wait she sat on a mat and practiced her calligraphy, she quietly hummed to herself a song from a movie, how was she too know it would alter history if only just for demons. It was in Chinese and wouldn't be written for possibly centuries. So she sat and hummed not aware of the ears in the room. Soon Nini came in. "Glad to see you practicing, it looks much better." Kagome nodded her humming ceasing in the process. "We are going on a field trip." Kagome looked up her eye brow rising in question. "You need to learn how to deal with villagers from a higher stand point not in negotiating in a room or for exterminating rouge demons and helping orphans." Kagome nodded and stood up while Nini handed her a black fan with red ribbons dangling off, it had a blade on the top that was hidden by a dark red lace. Nini walked a little ways behind kagome watching her move gracefully and quietly through the hallways, the music on her lips as she whispered the words so quietly a demon could barely hear them. Nini stopped her in front of her room where she got dressed in a four layered kimono; it was black with a blood red obi that had black butterflies on it. On her chest there was red butterflies, her hair was put into a better bun that had a black comb with rubies on it. She pulled red lipstick out of her bag, she hated the face paint it was overly itchy and she knew she would need this at some point. Putting it on, they began their trek to the front gates. The first village was a five minute walk away.

* * *

(The village of Hana)

The first village they visited was beautiful. It was surrounded by Sakura trees and flowers. It was more like a city and it was the biggest in the north. It was an artistic village centered on trade and beauty. She walked passed a few men who had a plate of coins and instruments. They heard their humming and played the song, she turned around and listened after a while she started to sing softly and a crowed drew dropping money in the plate and listening as they played and she sung.

"Rare beauty in the North...  
She's the finest lady on earth

One of the men sang with her in Chinese most likely having migrated. Soon before kagome could finish singing she was pulled away by Nini have to do some shopping, and she talked to the villagers and played with the children buying a little fox ornament for shippo. As they were about to leave one of the bards from earlier came asking of her name. "I am lady kagome Higurashi of the eastern lands, lost princess of the south." She said it just as she had been trained and he bowed. Some villagers came to see them off as they left, and the rumor of the rare beauty in the north spread with merchants going to the four corners the song changing with every stop they made. The song never changing much mostly north changed to south and east, in to of, with each refrain so it was repeated three times. Rare beauty in the north, rare beauty of the south, rare beauty of the east, was how the first line would change.

With every village they stopped at the song and rumors would follow them and the villagers and children would sing the song and think of the fact that they had just met this woman and she was better than what the song made her.

* * *

(back at the northern palace)

It was a few weeks later, Lord Haru came down with a demon sickness and put her training on hold even though it was basically done, all was left was a few more sparring matches. All of the northern court was coming and kagome had to eat dinner in the banquet hall being a royal guest. The northern court consisted of ten families almost all of them having both a daughter and a son. Kagome didn't care about their faces and names only the fact that they were rude because she was human. She scoffed at their ignorance and ignored them.

* * *

(Banquet hall)

Kagome sat in the Banquet room of the palace at lord Haru's left, shippo to her right and Nini right across from her. She wore a light blue kimono with a dark blue obi inside her obi were a few throwing knives and a fan, her hair was pulled into an elaborate up do and she wore no makeup, the softer blue of her clothing making her blue eyes look colder. The food had already been served and kagome ate quietly until the doors opened, it was a bard to entertain all the lords and ladies who had stuck her in this dinner. They talked and gossiped scorning her humanity but she ignored them as they scowled at her, that's when the bars approached her table and she recognized him. The bowed to lord Haru and kagome then stood before her. "Lady Kagome of the eastern lands, lost princess of the southern lands, me and my brothers have finished the song in your honor and spread it to the four corners of japan, and now it is time to bring it back home." There were mumblings about the composer. As he stepped back again he bowed once more. "My lady would you grace my music with your enchanting voice, it tis a song about you." kagome blushed bright red and nodded getting up and following him to the center of the room, she composed herself and let the nervousness fade away before she started singing.

"There is a rare beauty in the North...  
She's the finest lady on earth  
A glance from her, the city falls  
A second glance leaves the whole nation in ruins  
There is no city or nation that has been  
More cherished than a beauty like this

~~~~~~Music~~~~~~

"rare beauty of the south...  
She's the finest lady on earth  
A glance from her, the city falls  
A second glance leaves the whole nation in ruins  
There is no city or nation that has been  
More cherished than a beauty like this

~~~~~~~Music~~~~~~~

"Rare beauty of the East...  
She's the finest lady on earth  
A glance from her, the city falls  
A second glance leaves the whole nation in ruins  
There is no city or nation that has been  
More cherished than a beauty like this"

As she finished the last line and the music started to die out there was an ear piercing scream and crashes, the smell of burning bodies and fire wafted into the room. Kagome turned to the door where a heavy banging had started.

* * *

oooh cliffy i'm so going to hell for that! also the song from above is the beauty song from the movie house of the flying daggers. originally it was written for the emperor of china to recommend the writers sister for his wife. the original song is just the first stanza but i wanted to change it a bit to fit kagome. also there is not much sessxkag action. please bear with me i have to work up to it, and in the beginning he isn't just going to drop down and say marry me and shit, hell not even in the first ten chapters after they are together will there be significant change sesshomaru's personality doesn't work that way...SORRY!

Love ya

katscratch


	15. Of Blood And Sacrifice

Hey party people, i was planning to update on sunday being that it was my birthday but got side tracked throughout the week, the only reason i can update today is because i'm sick...

here are the people i love this week

tinkerwolfgirl

christinadcruz

Mitharus

* * *

here it is

* * *

Kagome turned around facing the door, the music cutting off with a screech as a cross bolt flew through the air, the bard's life saved by his instrument. Kagome turned to face where it had come from only to see there were people in the rafters, they jumped down and began cutting down the servants and male nobles. Kagome pulled out her knife and sliced her kimono on the sides, taking off she began to round up and kill the intruders. Every one ran to the door only to find it barricaded. Kagome held her wrist and placed one palm outward, a ball of energy crackling and shooting from her palm completely destroying the door as they rushed out. "WE HAVE TO GET LORD HARU OUT OF HERE!" she yelled but the nobles only saved themselves. Nini, shippo and kagome made a triangle around lord Haru, kagome at the tip as they ran. Soon they came face to face with lord Haru's soldiers being led by one of the female dragons. "Lord Haru you have disrespected, belittled and humiliated me and my sisters…so you and your wench will die." The soldiers attacked and they all fought. Nini pulled the chopsticks out of her hair to reveal the sharpened points which she used to attack, slicing at vitals and leaving them to bleed out upon the floor. Kagome took out her fan and began to attack slicing them purifying and stabbing all who got in her way, even lord Haru was fighting with a sword he picked up from one of the bodies. But no matter how many they cut down more filed their place. The four of them were separated in the battle. She heard paper tearing and realized they were starting to tear through the doors and walls to get in. she heard a cry of pain only to see Nini thrown out of the hall. She tried to get to her but there were too many…and she was getting pissed. She changed into her kitsune form and was cutting them down at an alarming rate. She ran to Nini holding her close…her heart was a visible through and was still beating but that was failing fast, her waist was cut almost clean in half. She placed the chopsticks that kagome had admired the weeks she had been here, in her hands and smiled blood trailing down from the corner of her lips as she spoke…"I love you…now and forever okay?" and with that her heart stopped. Kagome's body visibly shook with the force of her sobs as she laid the body carefully upon the grass, her anguished cry echoing and touching the very souls of all who heard her, it promised death to those who had caused it. She turned around her eyes bright purple with a ring of red around the pupil, she was beyond pissed and it showed as she crudely ripped heads from bodies and crushed skulls. She held no remorse in her eyes for the ones she killed as she fought her way to shippo.

~shippo's pov~

I listened to my mother sing her voice enchanting and winning the favor of the skeptical lords and ladies. I must admit that I am very proud of my mama and am lucky to be her son. But as usual when I'm on the verge of an epiphany things go wrong. A cross bolt flew out of nowhere and hit the musician, the room was in an uproar and I dashed for lord Haru while my mother opened the door. A cross bolt flew past my head and I jumped and caught it right before it broke lord Haru's skin. "Let's get you out of here milord." He nodded his face grey as he started to walk to the door with me at his side; at some point Nini joined us and mother took point. But outside was worse than the inside. The castle was overrun with soldiers, both female and male. It only took a few moments before we were separated. I tried to keep a tab on Lord Haru but I had my own battles, and he wasn't doing too badly either. I constantly parried defended and counterattacked but I was surrounded, every time I cut one down another came to take his place. But I fought on, trying to hack my way to my mother. I heard my mother scream, it was the type of sound that burrows right through your soul and just sits there gripping you're heart. I faltered and made the biggest mistake you can, I looked away.

Normal pov:

Kagome's eyes shifted from purple to a fiery red when she smelt shippo's blood. She growled low and purified all the demons around her save for shippo and lord Haru. From the corner of her eye she saw lord Haru trip and fall. Something told her she had to move. She used the last of her strength to move in front of lord Haru, just as she stopped she felt her midsection grow warm. She snarled and looked up to see a female dragon, the same one who had tried to hurt shippo. She felt a Lord Haru's aura grow frantic behind her. "Why?" was all he said, in response she laughed cruelly. "Why? WHY! The question is why not? You have humiliated me and my sisters time and time again, Layla actually killed herself…but I doubt you remember the name or even her face. The funny thing is she actually fell in love with you…that's why I'm going to kill you and everyone you hold dear! BECAUSE YOU KILLED MY SISTER! She pulled her sword from kagome's stomach and kagome fell to her knees, her blood flowing rapidly. Her knuckled white as she gripped the Nini's chopsticks. She turned as much as she could and stabbed the dragon in her leg, channeling what was left of her holy power into the chopstick. The sword felt to the floor but kagome could barely hear it for every sound was muffled. Her vision swam and blurred before darkening completely and leaving her unmoving upon the bloody tiled floor.

Corpses strewn all around her, white ashen faces and unseeing eyes, the only thought, kagome fits in all to well.

* * *

Katscratch:another perfect chapter complete in every way

inuyasha: YOU STUPID WENCH ITS ANOTHER CLIFFY

Katscratch: Is not.

Inuyasha: is too!

Kagome: it actually is

Sesshomaru: i must concur, sadly, with the hanyou and...ningen.

Katscratch: LOOK! it is not a cliffy it is complete in every way. a solid end

Kagome: YOU LEFT ME POSSIBLY DEAD! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'M STILL ALIVE!...Wait! i don't know? does that mean i'm a ghost!

Shippo: Mama quit overrreacting she can't kill you off yet

Katscratch: yes i can, i'm the author if i wanted i could end the story here, or have her do her work from the spirit realm.

Sango: but you wouldn't your to nice

Naraku: I wouldn't call this evil wench nice...she makes me look like the good guy.

Inuyasha: NARAKU HOW DID YOU GET HERE?

Naraku: this lovely specimen of satanic spawn brought me here.

Katscratch: Aw your just too nice to me...

Miroku: Lady kat i suggest you get started with the next chapter...before...

Kagome: I'LL PUT A VIRUS ON YOUR COMPUTER

Katscratch: YOU WOULDN'T DARE

Kagome: YES...I...WOULD

Katscratch: THATS IT YOUR DEAD!...no i know what i'll do, you will regret threatening me...

(Evil laughter fades away slowly)

Kagome: what the hell have i done?

(R&R)


	16. Of Cramps and family ties

Hey people! sorry for the cliffy! i'm such an evil bitch aren't i ..

Well you know whats coming next!

Of Blood And Sacrifice-Here ya go hope ya enjoy it.

fredisagirl

Sinful Vanity

mikansakuraangel

Demilee

shatteredstar12

* * *

Normal pov:

Shippo could hear the rushing of blood as it pounded in his ears, weather it was his own or his mother's he could not tell. It's amazing how perceptive yet utterly blind you can be in a single moment. He couldn't bring himself to move he could only watch the scene playing out in front of him. but in a moment without evening realizing he moved he was there holding his mother as he exhaustion prevented her from healing…if she was even alive. Lord Haru moved as if to take her and shippo snapped. His lip pulled back in a snarl as he growled low at lord Haru, his eyes bleeding red as he yelled. "IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU! You, you, you bastard! I should kill you right now…but then this would have all been for naught." Before lord Haru could answer kagome moved and the red in shippo's eyes instantly died down, a moment later lord Haru scooped her u and was running toward the infirmary shippo not far at all behind.

* * *

The next few hours saw kagome bandaged, sutured, and lying half-alive on a cot. Shippo sat beside his mother, his head resting lightly on her chest as she stroked his head telling him she would be fine after some rest. Soon lord Haru entered bearing Nini's chopsticks as he delicately placed them on the bedside table his eyes traveling to shippo who glared at him, then to kagome whose breathing was shallow but there…at least it was there. He turned as if to go when shippo's voice stopped him cold. "You didn't deserve to be saved." "I know that, you've said it enough." Haru spat. "You didn't let me finish lizard boy, you may have not deserved it but I understand why she did it." lord Haru turned around slowly to look at shippo his eyes curious, "why?" shippo's face was set in a scowl about to answer when he was stopped cold. "Honey I told you if you make a face like that it might stay that way."

* * *

"KAGOME/MAMA" they shouted. "What's with all the fuss? I'm not dead yet, I'm just sore as fuck." She started to sit up little by little. "Besides I still have a son to raise and the world to save, I' not out of the running yet." Her face was drawn for a moment before her mask settled over it and her pain was no longer visible. "The reason I saved you, lord Haru, is because even though you are a despicable, terrible, mean, disgusting person; you are a fair, just and plain good ruler, and without an heir I wouldn't let anything your nation would have to go through happen if you'd have died, come into play, If I can stop it." he scoffed and turned to leave before something hit him in the back of the head. He turned around to look at kagome about to question her before she spoke. "Your soul, where it was once dark…has cleared to a beautiful white." With that she fell asleep. Lord Haru stared at her for a minute before smiling slightly. "If I hadn't already ruined my chance kit, I'd ask your mother for her hand. But alas no matter how white your mother believes my soul is, it is but a dark stain compared to hers…" shippo watched him warily as he walked out lying by his mother as she slept. "Mama I won't forget you if you don't wake up tomorrow." And with that he fell asleep next to his mother.

* * *

The next morning shippo woke with the smell of blood filing his nostrils. 'Did someone stab her while we slept?' he frantically searched for a knife wound when an old nurse came in. "Quiet down kit your mother is fine!" he looked at the woman whom entered. She was an eagle youkai her hair was a white contrast to her dark skin. He nodded carefully before starting to cry. "What's wrong with my mama? Why is she bleeding? I can't find and new or opened wounds!" the female flushed for a moment before clearing her throat. Opening her mouth and closing it again before noticing kagome was awake. "Oh look your mother is awake she will explain it to you!" kagome glared at the woman as she left before glancing back to shippo. "Ummm, shippo, every month a woman goes through cycles, youkai woman only go through it once a year for a few more days than humans do…it um…is a period of bleeding where a woman's body gets rid of the things it doesn't need anymore…" shippo looked at her confused. "Did inuyasha ever tell you about a youkai in heat?" shippo flushed and began to speak. "Y-yeas mama he said I was old enough to know and most kitsune's are bigger than me at my age…" "Well shippo when a youkai doesn't um…get ready to have a baby, her body has to get rid of the stuff it had prepared for the baby since it isn't coming yet…" shippo nodded and jumped down running out and coming back with a change of clothes and shredded cloth and a mug sitting them on the edge of the bed. "I understand now, I wish I didn't though. I told the kitchen that you had started your cycle and they said to give you this to ease the pains…" he put the cup next to her and hugged her. 'Shit I think I traumatized him!' he slowly crept out of the room but she could feel his aura spike at anyone who came near the room. Chuckled slightly seeing a bath had been prepared as well and she carefully washed herself and got dressed, her wounds had all healed but she was still weak for a soon as her energy came back she began to heal. She drank the sweet brew that shippo had brought her before going to sleep. She felt shippo come in and curl into her midsection. And all was right for another day or so.

* * *

A few days later saw kagome and shippo ready to begin the next length of their journey. Lord Haru walked them to the border of his lands with the customary troops for escorting nobles. Before she left he grabbed her back. "Kagome you have saved my life and made me see things I thought were useless and for that I cannot thank you enough, you would not accept gold or finery so I give you something else." He pulled her close and nipped her ear causing it to bleed before it healed again a snowflake was there. "Consider yourself family, and friend. I hereby in the presence of these witnesses adopt you into the house of dragons. Consider yourself a hime from the north." He bowed and kissed her hand before stepping back. Kagome's eyes widened as she fought back tears, they spilled from her eyes when he did the same for shippo. She ran forward and hugged him. "You're welcome back whenever you wish…Imouto. And you as well ototo." Shippo nodded and bowed while Haru ruffled his hair. "Give greetings to your mother next time you see her." She nodded and walked off not looking back.

* * *

Kagome and shippo sat around the fire laughing and talking when she felt kouga come into contact with her barrier before she let him in. "Yes kouga what's wrong?" "YOU LET THAT BASTARD MARK YOU BEFORE ME! I HAVE SENORITY WHY DID HE GET TO GO FIRST!" "I'm sorry kouga I wasn't." but she was cut off by kouga grabbing her; she could clearly see the hurt in his eyes at being forgotten. She turned her head to the side and gave him her left ear. "Go ahead kouga, I've already energy marked everyone." She nipped her ear same as Haru and when it healed there was a diamond. He nodded and hugged her tight, he then did the same from shippo. "Only cuz it'll make your mom happy kid." "I'm sorry kouga." He pulled back and smiled at her. "It's okay now I have to get back before they start harassing Ayame." With that he was gone again. Kagome lied down on her furs with shippo and starred at the stars until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Katscratch: MWAHAHA I'm so evil.

Inuyasha: i don't get it? how did you punish her.

Kagome: DID I SERIOUSLY HAVE THAT CONVERSATION WITH MY BABY

Shippo: I think i'm scarred for life...Why?

Katscratch: no thats my other story.

Rin: When am i gonnah appear!

Katscratch: soon sweetie

Inuyasha: 0/./0 WHEN DID I HAVE THAT CONVERSATION WITH THE DAMN BRAT!

Katscratch: When i decided you did.

Naraku: i told you she was evil

Sango: two for one deal.

Miroku: (Gropes katsratch and sango.) yes quite the deal.

Katscratch&Sango: PERV (double punch)

Souta: K:O

Katscratch: well i guess thats it for now.

Kagome: Review

Sesshomaru: Follow

Rin: FAVORITE

. night folks


End file.
